


Dream

by Coryrossion



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Gay Sex, M/M, Needle play, Poly Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Torture, Trans Character, Whipping, mild frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryrossion/pseuds/Coryrossion
Summary: Air seeks out Second for guidance on the meaning of his dreams... and gets more than he bargains for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This (and possibly more to follow) is a slightly polished version of the role play between me and confess-to-air, the link to his blog is confess-to-air.tumblr.com (along with my own sinful ask blog at confesstoyourfather). If you want to keep updated on developing stories, take a look!

Papa Emeritus the Second sits in a large recliner in front of a handsome fire in his chambers, reading a few papers but not really paying attention. He sighs at the cryptic messages scrawled across the top before putting them down in his lap and watching the fire. He’s about to stand and retire to his bed for the night before he hears a heavy knock at his door, not urgent but definitely indicating someone wanted something.

He sighs again, saying in a voice verging on exasperation “You may enter. It is unlocked.” He turns his chair to face the door, putting his papers aside to attend whoevers outside at such an hour.

The door opens to reveal Air, and he steps inside quietly, closing the door behind him and walking in front of Papa. There's a silence between the two as Air waits for Papa to greet him, and Papa waits likewise for Air to do the same. Air huffs, then says “Hello, Papa. I had a dream last night, and you were there... I'm not sure if it was a nightmare or... something else. Perhaps you could enlighten me.”

He considers the ghoul in front of him, evaluating this statement. “Tell me, my dear ghoul, what was the nature of this dream I was in? Context is so very important to dreams and determining whether or not they… signify something more.”

“It was… quite lewd in nature. Do you wish for me to elaborate?”

Papa sit up in interest at this, his head tilting slightly. His chair creaks under him as he props himself up on his interwoven hands, his chin buried under his fingers.

“Indeed… in detail”

Air stands with his hands behind his back, bowing slightly before continuing. 

“Yes… Well… I came to your chambers just as I have tonight, and I confessed to you my desires for another member of the Clergy. I also confessed my insecurities when it comes to, uhm, pleasing my partners. Uh…” He can feel his face burning as he stumbles on his words. “Y-You stood from your chair, and came over to me… Pushing me against the wall, your leg between my legs…” He stops, swallowing hard… Embarrassing… He shifts uncomfortably, looking up at Papa. “Perhaps I should not go into great detail, as… I am not used to speaking about such intimate things with others.” 

He watches Air writhe and look down at his feet, his mismatched eyes unreadable as he scrutinises the man. After a few moments of thought, he stands, his robes trailing gracefully behind him as he moves smoothly forward, in front of Air.

“And tell me” he drawls, standing in front of him “how does this dream of your end?” As he speaks, he takes another step forward, narrowing the space between them down to less than a foot.

Air’s heartbeat pounds in his ears as he watches Papa stand and close the distance between them. His breath seizes as the man before him stops so close… Goosebumps. “Uh… You leaned into me putting your hand on my neck…. Dragged it down my body slowly….” 

“Mmn… like so?” He leans forward as Air instructed, reaching up one leather-bound hand to caress the side of his neck, feeling the warmth of the Air ghoul under his balaclava.

He pauses, then presses himself forward, forcing Air against the stone wall behind him. “Tell me, is this correct?” he growls in a soft tone, the hand on his neck starting to move down his front in long, teasing strokes.

Air watches the leather-bound hand lift towards him, making him wince and turn his head to the right. A prickling sensation radiates throughout his body as he touches him… He opens his eyes, looking down as Papa presses him back against the wall, the cold seeping through his clothing almost eliciting a hiss as it touches his burning skin. Papa’s teasing only flusters the tall ghoul further. He can feel himself becoming aroused. He quickly grabs Papa’s wrist, holding it away from his body. “Yes… That is correct…” 

He tilts his head Air’s hand holding his own, then looks back up, his face mere inches from his mask “Is this reenactment making you uncomfortable, Air? Perhaps even… exciting you?” His hand twitches free of Air’s grasp and lands on his chest before crawling up, holding the ghoul’s mask in a firm grip and tilting it up. “Look at me… are you aroused?”

Air’s eyes meet Papa’s, the question irritating him as much as it embarrasses him. “Perhaps you are just overstepping your boundaries… I–” He growls lowly, his sharp teeth grinding into each other. “Nevermind. I’ll just go back to my chambers…”

“I think not.” he pushes his body forward, pinning Air to the wall as his free hand reaches down between their bodies and presses against Air’s growing bulge. He gives a slight smirk at the ghouls sharp intake of breath, starting to lightly palm his cock through his pants. “I’ll ask again, even though I believe I have my answer… are you aroused?” he purrs up at Air, his cool fingers sliding lengthwise over his bulge as he waits for an answer.

Air moans, biting his lip as he feels Papa’s hand rubbing against his cock. He quickly slaps his hand over his mask where his mouth would be as if to silence himself. “Yes…” He hisses a few long seconds after the question, slowly lowering his hand. “Why must I say it…?” He rolls his eyes, grabbing Papa by the neck gently, leaning in. “Does humiliating people turn you on, hmm?” 

“Indeed, it’s one of my favourite past times.” He rolls his head back in supreme arrogance as Air’s thick fingers wrap around his neck, his hand stilling over his crotch. “Have you ever been humiliated, Air, forced to beg on your knees for sweet release?” he questions in a sultry voice, and his fingers resume exploring Air’s thick erection under the cloth. His mouth hovers over a stripe of exposed skin, huffing warm air over his collarbone as he talks.

The cockiness his Dark Leader shows… Something Air secretly enjoys. The question makes his grip around Papa’s neck weaken. Someone making him beg?? He starts to imagine what it’d be like and shakes his head slightly. Perhaps something he would have to…experiment with later… or he could now… But with Papa?? “N-No…” He shudders as he feels the singer’s breath on his flesh, his cock throbbing at his touch. 

He trails one thin finger of his free hand over his open skin before saying “No… I thought not. As domineering of others I am, if I’m not mistaken.” Smirking, he flicks up about an inch of Air’s balaclava, exposing a wider band of skin that he promptly attaches his mouth to, sucking greedily before pulling back. “Would you like to learn how to beg, ghoul? I believe your cock is more than willing to.”

Air flinches at the touch, arching his back and pressing himself into Papa’s body as he bites into his neck. He grabs onto Papa’s robes, squeezing them to steady himself. He moans loudly, wincing at the pain. He whimpers out a “Yes…” as he’s lost in the moment, the pain radiating from the now bruised skin. 

Papa chuckles quietly at his moan of agreement, giving Air’s bulge one last thorough stroke before stepping back, almost dropping Air to the floor as he gestures at the grand bed dominating his chambers. “Take off your shoes and get on the bed.” As he walks away from Air, he strips off his mitre, placing it delicately on his desk as he begins to take off his outer robes.

Air gasps, catching himself by shoving his hand against the wall. He pants, head swimming. How the FUCK did he even get in this mess? He feels like he’s been drinking spirits heavily… but nothing like that he remembers. He may just be that fucking horny… Doing and saying humiliating things…

Slowly his eyes slip from his hand to the floor to following Papa’s footsteps. He removes his shoes as instructed and follows after, his hands covering his embarrassing hard-on. He stops at the foot of the bed, trying to decide if he really wants to submit without a fight or challenge him to see what may happen… 

Papa pauses as he finishes shrugging off his last layer of his robes, leaving him clad in only a longish pair of black boxers that do nothing to hide his own excitement. Looking up to see Air hesitating at the bed, he pads over on silent feet and encircles his arms around his thick waist, surprising him as thin fingers tease his hard on once again.

“Come now, there is no reason to be nervous. You will find that I am quite experienced in subjugating others to my will, by pain…” he gives Air’s member a tight but controlled squeeze through his pants, making him clench his teeth in pain. “… or by pleasure.” One of Papa’s hands move back up towards Air’s throat, tugging his balaclava up to his chin before tonguing the side of his neck hotly, the hand on Air’s cock making short, breathtaking movements.

Air gasps shallowly as Papa embraces him. He leans back slightly as he feels pressure around his cock again, warmth crawling up his abdomen, meeting the fire in his heaving chest. He feels the cool air crawling further up his neck, suddenly a hot tongue meeting it, making him bite back a moan. “Mm– what if I don’t submit…?” 

Papa’s tongue hesitates over his heated flesh, flicking back into his mouth as he growls “You can submit to me, and you will receive an evening unlike any you have had before… or you can be stubborn and I will banish you from my chambers unfulfilled. Your choice.” He finishes this statement with another press against Air’s erection, but continues no further, waiting for an answer.

Air groans as he thinks about if he really wants to go to his chambers and just jerk off after being turned on more than he’s been in a long time… The pressure Papa applies to his throbbing cock makes him breathe out raggedly. Nothing but silence fills the room… “…Fine…” 

“Good boy. Now, get on the bed” he murmurs impatiently up at Air’s ear, letting go of him and using his now free hands to push him lightly forward.

Air complies, leaning forward as he lifts his knee up onto the edge of the bed. He places his palms down, crawling further onto the bed. He seats himself, facing Papa. “You do not want me to undress?” 

Papa looks over his large frame with cool lust before sliding on top of the bed, prudishly sitting on the edge of the bed as he considers his plan of attack. “No… I believe I will attend to that myself.” he says in a low voice, the words barely out of his mouth before he’s pushing his body between Air’s legs, his thin hands finding Air’s wrists and pinning him to the bed in one rough motion.

“I truly hope you fully realize what you have gotten yourself into, Air… I am not a gentle man.” he accentuates this remark with a hard thrust against Air’s ass, his mouth finding the suck mark he made before and clamping his lips around it with sadistic enjoyment.

Air’s heart skips a beat as Papa quickly pins him down. He arches his back, biting his lip and grinning behind the mask. “I was not expecting you to be… nor would I want that.” He squeezes his fingers into fists as Papa bucks against him. He turns his head and yelps, hips pressing up against the dark Pope’s as he feels the teeth sink into his already bruised skin. “Nnghh Fuck–!!” 

He scrapes his teeth against the tender flesh cruelly, hard enough to bring a few drops of blood before he pulls back slowly, a thin string of saliva and blood connecting his mouth to Air’s abused throat. “As I had thought, as much a masochist as you are a sadist… tonight will be fun…” he drawls, lapping up the sanguine thread and sitting back a little. He tightens his grip around Air’s wrists as he begins to grind glacially slow against him, but just fast enough to make Air groan in frustration

Air bites into his own lip, wincing, as he feels Papa’s teeth pierce his skin. The air is tainted with the scent of blood, turning him on even more. He opens his eyes slowly once the pressure has disappeared. He feels his face burn again at the statement, staring at Papa’s lips as he drags his tongue across them. The submissive ghoul wraps his legs around Papa’s body as he grinds against him. His cock throbs and the ache to be fucked grows with each roll of his hips. “If you take too long, I will take over…” 

He snaps his teeth together in slight annoyance, making a soft click! “Patience…” nonetheless, he leans back fully, staring down at Air with full intensity as his hands move down Air’s wrists. They trail down his heavy form, feeling the twitch and jump of his muscles and skin under the thick cloth as they travel, finally reaching the button and zipper to Air’s pants. Papa deftly undoes them both, tugging down his pants and casually tossing them away, exposing his thick erection. 

“Now…” he murmurs, eyeing Air’s cock appreciatively as he pushes down his own boxers and frees his own lengthy member, “… tell me how much you want me inside you.”

Air sits up on his elbows, giving Papa an annoyed stare. He rolls his eyes, letting them fall down Papa’s thin form to his nicely-sized cock…then his own. The blood smell still lingers and it’s not enough… He teasingly slides his hand down his neck to his bare hip, digging his sharp nails into his thigh. He grasps at the bed, groaning as he punctures his skin deeply, blood bubbling up and overflowing from the wounds. “Papa..” He pulls his nails from his leg, twitching as they slide out. “I want you… to fill me with your cock… I need it…” He drags his bloodied nails down Papa’s chest, dragging one over one of his nipples, scratching it with a quick flick of his index finger. “Please…” He can’t believe he’s actually saying this shit… He’d pretty much rather do anything else than beg… Especially for King Narcissist himself. 

Papa’s head tilts slightly at this lavish display before him, his cock twitching in his hand as he beholds it. “Mm.. Air, you plead so nicely… however..” he pauses seemingly for dramatic effect, his inverted eyes gleaming. “… you are lacking one very simple thing.” His stare intensifies as his hands begin to glow emerald green, shimmering smoke seeping through his fingers as he lifts them in a effortless gesture. “Desperation.” His fingers twirl in complex patterns, and bindings of pure energy form around Air’s hands, wrists, neck, and thighs, forcing his arms over his head and spreading his legs open for Papa’s leisure. The tight band of emerald around Air’s sore neck chokes off a sound of surprise from him, and Papa strokes himself as he looks over Air’s newly bound position. “Hmm, much better.”

Air gasps as he sees the green glow, cursing under his breath. Should he try and stop him… No… Not a good idea. Though the things he could try with Papa using his own powers would be more than pleasurable for Air himself… Perhaps another time… He looks at his hands as he sees the green surround them, quickly flinching as he feels the bonds grip around his flesh. “No!!” He snarls, grinding his filed teeth together in anger as he watches the rest of his body get tied up. “Goddammit, Papa!” He inhales deeply and shoves his head back onto the bed in frustration. Finally the one around his neck makes him more irritated… Livid, actually. His eyes glow a bright blue colour out of anger. “Piece of shit…” 

“Now, is that any way to talk to your Unholiness?” he asks in a soft, insufferable tone of smugness. He bends back down over an irate Air, having his legs straddle Papa’s waist as he positions himself on top. His cock slides over Air’s own manhood, creating a delicious friction that Papa shivers slightly at. He builds on this contact, rocking himself back and forth before pushing his hand between them and wrapping it around both of their cocks. He starts to pump his hand slowly before looking back up to meet Air’s furious gaze, and his lip twitches up in an arrogant sneer. “Apologize, or I may have to do something you will regret later.”

The warmth of Papa’s cock upon his own feels amazing… Rubbing against each other, pressure building in his abdomen slowly. This is one of his favourite ways to have sex despite being completely tied down…but it’s more intimate than he’d like with Papa… “You already got me to beg, don’t think I’ll do it again…” He scoffs, turning his head away.

His hand squeezes their erections convulsively, one bony thumb cocked and stroking both of their heads in a circular motion. “Perhaps not voluntarily… but you will beg.” he says, giving Air one last squeeze before he shifts his hips, his cock sliding out of his hand as he directs it lower. He prods Air’s entrance with his tip, giving a soft sound of pleasure as the muscle flinches away from his touch. “I will use lubricant if you apologize… but something tells me you will not, if only for this to be more blissfully painful.” He gives Air a knowing look, his cock smearing precum against his hole.

Air winces, toes squeezing tightly at the rubbing sensation. Fuck, feels so good… He looks down at Papa as he releases, excited for what’s coming next… “You would be correct in your assumption…” He lays his head back against the bed again, staring at the ceiling as he waits for Papa’s cock to start pressing inside him. “You said yourself that I am a masochist…” If he could just fucking move a little… The cold blood running down his hot skin makes him shiver. 

Something about Air’s sudden submission rubs Papa the wrong way, and he snarls in irritation, his fingers gripping his exposed thighs and sinking his blunt nails into Air’s skin, leaving crescent shaped bruises. “You do not need to tell me what I already know, harlot…” he hisses, and without preparation or preamble, he shoves almost half of his length into Air with one vicious thrust, ignoring the slight chafing on his cock in order to hear Air’s reaction to being suddenly filled.

The old ghoul snickers at Papa’s irritation and insult. “Really?” He digs his heel into the bed at the dull pain in his thighs. “Mmm…” He grips the pillows above his head tight as Papa thrusts, eyelids fluttering at the sensation of being filled. “UGh FUCK!! Mmm–! “ The stinging of his dry cock forcing its way in slowly fades. His muscles squeeze tight about Papa’s dick, shivers shooting up his spine. 

Papa gives a gasp as Air tightens around him, pushing his cock deeper with quick, small bucks of hips and stretching Air. “Ah.. by the black pits, you are tight…” he almost moans, his face twisting in hungry pleasure as Air writhes under him. He finally manages to work his cock up to the root, and he pulls out almost to the head before slamming it back in, groaning in lust as his fingers clench hard enough to break Air’s skin. “God’s wounds…”

Air tries to relax as his cock pushes in further, but he continues to squeeze his fists and toes tightly until he feels Papa’s hips against his skin. He slowly relaxes his muscles, inhaling deeply before exhaling jaggedly as his eyes roll back from feeling every inch of Papa’s cock inside him. Exactly what he wanted to feel… So deep and thick… He curses loudly with the hard thrust, wishing he could cover his fucking mouth to stop from making such embarrassing noises. He clenches again as Papa’s nails dig into him, fresh blood’s pungent fumes catching his attention again. His cock twitches and throbs, precum dripping onto his abdomen. 

Moaning, he moves powerfully against the ghoul in hot and heavy ruts, keeping up a susurrus of dirty talk throughout it all. His hands, with his fingers still dug into Air’s thighs, crawl towards his hips before latching onto them and clamping tight enough to bruise as he shoves into him with increasing brutality. “Ahhn.. fuck…” he huffs, his breath coming in short bursts as Air’s tight ass clenches around him again and again.

Air chuckles lowly through moans, rolling his hips with each thrust. He really just wishes he could break out of these fucking bonds and finish off with pinning Papa down and choking him as he fucked him… but that will never happen… He chuckles loudly at the fantasy, nose wrinkling at the pressure on his hips. The radiating pain in his thighs brings him closer to climax.

“What…” he snarls, looking down at Air with a mixture of confusion and incredulity, “… why are you laughing?” He slows down the thrusting of his hips, fighting back a growl of smoldering frustration as he buries himself into Air with a loud smack!, then holds himself there. “Is something funny?” he pants, his unnatural eyes shining with barely checked lust and anger.

Air looks at him after throwing his head back from the hard thrust, smile evident in his eyes. “I was just thinking about how great it’d be to pin you down and fuck you while I squeezed the life out of you…” He gives a guttural laugh, Papa’s annoyance is more than alluring… “To see your face twist in discomfort and pleasure would be a dream… I could use my powers to take the very life out of your lungs… Mmm… Fortunately for you…I am not quite strong enough to break from your magic… ” He arches his back, rolling his hips at the continued fantasy. 

He flinches as though burned as Air laughs, and his expression changes from one of hot frustration to cold steel. He moves one hand from Air’s hips and lifts it, his hand glowing softly as he clenches it into a fist. The bindings around Air tighten… and tighten… and tighten. “Have you already forgotten your humility in your lust, Ghoul? Perhaps I should remind you of who is holding that collar…” Papa gives a sadistic smile at the sound of Air starting to cough, then gasp, then choke as the band around his throat constricts before pulling his cock back and slamming it savagely back into his ass. “As much as I want to hear you scream when you come… I think I would rather hear you choke.” he muses, leaning low over Air’s heaving form as he resumes thoroughly fucking the ghoul beneath him.

Air gasps as he sees Papa’s expression harden and the binds constrict around him. The old ghoul winces, choking out as he feels the pressure on his throat–the tightness. His heartbeat pounds in his ears as he struggles to free his hands to attempt to remove the tight collar on his neck. Black dots crawl at the corners of his vision… He inhales audibly and roughly between long held breaths. He could control the airflow but it’s too hard to focus between the crawling light-headedness and Papa’s cock fucking him hard. He would love to spit out a smartass reply, but far too difficult… He’s afraid if he does, Papa will just squeeze tighter… Would rather not crush his trachea today. Not sure how experienced Papa is with breathplay. 

Papa’s face twitches with an evil smile that looks more like a grimace, his eyes half open as he watches Air struggle and gasp. His thrusting speeds up to an almost manic tempo, and the sound of Papa’s hips slapping against Air’s bruised flesh resounds throughout the room, his moans filling the space in between as he gets close. “Nnngh.. f-fuck… hah..” he groans, gripping Air by the hips and holding him down with an iron bound grip.

Black continues to bleed across Air’s vision along with the pressure in his abdomen building rapidly. His chest rises greatly before falling and rising again, getting quicker the closer he gets to orgasm. Tears well up in his eyes, draining down the sides of his face as his constricted breathing gets more unbearable. His toes curl tightly and breath catches as he stiffens, hips jerking as he climaxes hard, cum spurting onto his uniform over his stomach and chest. He groans lowly, almost whimpering, between breathes as all his tight muscles relax. He turns his head to the side slowly, squeezing his eyelids shut hard, blinking several times to try and rid of the darkened vision so he can watch Papa clearly… 

He watches Air’s cum splatter against his dark suit with some satisfaction before being completely and utterly distracted by the contractions of Air’s insides around his cock, set off by his orgasm. He shudders at the feeling, his body almost doubling over as he teeters on the edge of coming… then sails over it with a few bed shaking thrusts, Papa letting out a high, breathy moan followed by primal grunts as he fills Air with his cum, the energy holding Air bondage squeezing spasmodically before loosening, allowing him to take in great breaths of relief.

Air moans as Papa comes, enjoying the sight before him. “Mmm…” The ghoul inhales deeply as he feels the bonds loosen. He coughs through gasps… After a good minute, he finally catches his breath, his vision clears as the blood returns to his face and head. “Fuuuuckkkk…”

Papa finishes his load, shaking and moaning before crumpling on top of Air, his head hitting his chest as he pants to catch his breath. This only lasts a few seconds before he remembers who he’s with, and he groans before rolling off of Air and onto the bed beside him, popping his softening length out of him. The bindings Papa manifested to hold Air disappear in a wisp of ethereal smoke, leaving him with deep purple bruises in the shapes of the cuffs. Papa stays silent except for his jagged breaths, enjoying the warmth of afterglow and turning on his side, facing away from Air.

Air blushes somewhat as Papa lies on top of him, sighing as he rolls off. The tall ghoul rubs his sore wrists and neck, trying to decide if he should get up and return to his chambers or not. After a few minutes, he sits up, removing his remaining clothing and mask, nestling into bed. He’s decided he’s too fucking tired and old to waste energy getting dressed and making his way back to his chambers after such a rigorous fuck session.

Almost asleep but awake enough to realize that Air is staying the night, Papa lets out a soft huff of amusement before falling soundly asleep, a small smile etched onto his skeletal face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second works the confession booth, looking for something to take his mind off of the night he spent with Air... but will he get more than he bargained for?

Emeritus the Second sits in the Black Castle's confession booth, bored off of his ass. Only 4 members of the Dark Church have come by to confess - none of their confessions were interesting or surprising in the slightest- and he has yet to receive another sinner to take his mind off of things. He sighs, thinking about the night he and Air had shared only a few days prior, and his smooth forehead furrows into a frown. He hasn't seen Air in all of this time, and he's getting the feeling that he's being meticulously avoided by the ghoul. He leans back into the back wall of the confession booth, sighing again in deep thought as he waits.

Air walks down the corridor towards the chapel, passing several Sisters on the way. He would normally greet them and speak for a few moments, but he’s not in the mood to interact with anyone outside of confession. He arrives at the chapel, taking a deep breath before his long legs carry him to the booth. He parts the curtain, stepping inside and seating himself. He sits silently for a few moments before getting the courage to speak. “…Good evening…” He clasps his hands, lacing his fingers together tightly. “I, uh, have not done this before… so I am not sure how to start.” 

He hears someone walk towards the booth, hesitate, then enter it. Finally, he thinks in the dark, maybe they will have something worth talking about. However, he suppresses a small sound of shock at the sound of Air’s voice behind the small draw back curtains covering the window, and it takes him a few seconds to process what he’s said. Fuck… I can not let him know it is me… a few seconds pass before he answers in a nondescript male voice entirely not his own “Hello my son. You can begin by telling me why you have sought me out, and the troubles you are facing at this time.” He congratulates himself on how convincing the voice sounded before holding his breath, seeing if Air would be suspicious. 

The old ghoul tries to determine whose voice he’s hearing… Not too familiar, but could just be a new clergy member he has failed to be introduced to. He shifts in his seat, clearing his throat softly. “All right… I fear I have crossed a line I should not have, and have been avoiding speaking about it or even speaking with the person I committed this act with.” He tries to dance around the suggestive language, hoping whoever is listening gets it. “I know very well that he has relations with Sisters and probably other Ghouls, but… I was never very interested in anything sexual with this person. My dreams tell me otherwise, it seems… and I just… I went to tell him and one thing led to another and, well, you know… I just feel like I may have crossed a line I should not have… and feel relatively….uhmm…guilty about it even though it was quite enjoyable.” He blushes, rubbing his face under his mask. “I feel as if I cannot focus on my duties while my mind is so clouded. I need guidance.” 

Papa stays silent during his confession, thinking. “Why have you not sought this person out? Do you feel he will be wrathful, or perhaps that he will not be considerate of your own perspective?” he inquires, more for his own curiosity than to help the troubled ghoul.

Air continues to try and figure out who the hell he’s talking to. “Uh…well… I am kind of embarrassed already… And sometimes I am not quite sure how he will react, especially since he seems to be more… How do I put it…?” He rubs the back of his neck, clearing his throat. “Apathetic when it comes to other people’s feelings. So… I am not sure it would even help.” His voice trails off into a whisper as he finishes the sentence. 

“Hmm… you should seek him out and attempt to resolve this issue. If you feel as though you have crossed a line, talk with him and see if you can reconcile. If you can not, admit that it was a mistake and you will not allow yourself to lapse into it again, continuing forward. Your confusion lies in the fact that you do not know where you stand with this man. Once you re-establish yourself, you will be at peace.” He considers his standard advice, giving Air a chance to process this. After a few seconds, he leans towards the window, unable to help himself. Fuck it, he thinks, and whispers in a low, sultry voice all his own “If it makes you feel any better…I ‘quite enjoyed’ that night as well.”

Air listens, rolling his eyes at the more than obvious advice. He looks over as he hears the seat creak, ears perking up. His brows furrow as he hears Papa’s voice on the other side, his calm demeanor immediately disappearing. He quickly leaves his side of the booth, parting the curtain to Papa’s, staring down at him. He growls lowly, eyes glowing brightly as he steps farther in. “You…” He grabs Papa under the chin, shoving his head back against the booth with a loud thud. “As if embarrassing me before wasn’t enough for you… You left enough marks to remind me for a month… and now you mock me with this??” 

Papa grabs at the hand pinning him against the back of the booth, rather flustered. He had expected Air to act strongly, of course, but this… this was a little much. Still, the ghoul needed to learn who was in control here. “Do not blame me for your openness with your woes, Air. I was here before you walked in and started to plead for help like some weepy eyed Christian girl who gave up her virginity.” he spits with contempt, locking eyes with Air. He sneers at the enraged ghoul, his gloved fingers finding the still vivid bruises on his wrists and digging into them. 

“Besides, last I had checked, being humiliated was a turn on for you… or did I get it wrong whenever you begged for my cock?”

Air’s blood boils with Papa’s insult, his jaw locked as he grinds his teeth against each other. He ignores the pain caused by Papa’s attempt to pry his hand from his throat… The irate ghoul squeezes the sides of his neck harder, bringing his large frame in closer. “Perhaps you would like to experience my kind of breathplay? Anyone else here would never speak to me the way you have.”

Papa’s breath roughens under Air’s heavy hand, and he bares his teeth in a threatening gesture, hating the fact he almost has to look up at him. He glares deep into his eyes glowing with fury, and he almost has to suppress a shiver. How… incredibly intense. He gives a soft laugh between his teeth, saying with a certain species of irritation and sadistic hope, “Bite me.”

Air raises his eyebrows slightly, laughing at the toothy display. Beautiful. “Hard to bite you if you have so many clothes on… but I’d rather hear you struggle to breathe right now…” He lifts his hand, a faint light blue aura surrounding it and his forearm. “You had better take a deep breath…” he lowers his hand to Papa’s chest, slowly pulling his fingers in towards his palm as he’s pulling oxygen from his lungs to his bronchi… then up through his trachea then mouth… He can see Papa’s chest recede from his partially deflated organs. He holds a tight fist… “How long can you last I wonder…” he leans in, whispering in Papa’s ear. 

His eyes widen as air is sucked right of his lungs, and he lets go of Air’s wrists to claw at his own throat ineffectively, leaving red marks. “Fuck… you…” he wheezes in a thin voice, knowing he’s only pushing out more air but unable to stop himself. His leather bound hand twists into a claw, and green energy surrounds it. However, unlike last time, the energy is weak and stuttering, and after a few seconds, it gives out before managing to conjure anything. Out of options and breath, he slumps against the back of the confession booth, the edges of his vision going black as he dry heaves in an attempt to breathe.

Air watches with pure delight as Papa struggles… He notices him trying to use his powers again… but fails… Air releases his fist, pushing oxygen back into Papa’s lungs. “Now now… I would not let you go that easily…” He releases Papa’s neck, patting his face gently before grabbing the Dark Pope’s wrists, holding them against the back of the booth as he straddles his hips. “How did it feel…? Your turn to confess something to me… Tread carefully with you words… though, I know that is difficult for someone like you.” He breathes somewhat heavily from using his powers… It’s been a long time, and it feels amazing. His arousal blatantly obvious, but he’s not paying attention to it, instead he’s focused on watching Papa’s recovery to determine how well he can endure another round. 

He gasps as air rushes back into his lungs, coughing and almost choking on it as he sucks in oxygen greedily. His eyes, slightly bloodshot and unfocused, flare back to life as he realizes that Air has him pinned. He tries to pull his hands out of his grasp so he can send the fucker flying with a burst of his powers, but he’s still too dazed and weak from oxygen deprivation to do more than writhe under his heavy body. “You… you arrogant… prick.” he hisses in reply to Air’s question, his mouth open and a string of drool connecting his lips as he pants in great heaves. However, one part of his body responds in an almost rebellious fashion, and as it starts to prod against Air’s ass, it reveals his deeper feelings upon the question at hand.

Air holds his wrists tightly, laughing again at Papa’s remark. “Says the most arrogant prick.” He looks down as he feels Papa pressing against him. He looks up slowly, tilting his head. “You seem to actually enjoy this… I want you to tell me why…” Air adjusts himself on Papa’s lap, teasingly rolling his hips as he does so. “Perhaps you actually want to be dominated…” 

“Never. I do not.” he answers almost too fast, and his hands clench into fists as Air rocks his thick frame against his, making him grit his teeth. “Quit teasing me and cut to the chase, damn it!” he snarls loudly, starting to get truly angered at Air’s enjoyment of dragging this out at his expense. He knew he was hard, dammit, but that wasn’t going to get him to beg Air to get him off, or even entertain the notion of doing such a subjugating thing. But… something about this whole fiasco made his heart pound and his cock throb, at it wasn’t just from the asphyxiation. What the hell?

He snorts, eyes focused on Papa’s flustered expression. “Your cock seems to disagree… But I wonder if it was due to my little move or…if it is due to the prospect of me fucking you…” His hands glow as he holds onto Papa’s wrists. “I don’t need free hands to control your air intake… Just need to be touching you.” He drags his hands down Papa’s arms, slowly pulling them down his chest, the fabric shining in the dim light. “I could pin you against this corner… hold your legs back and fuck you as your anger burns… Just as mine did. Except I can still rob you of oxygen in a second…” He demonstrates by keeping his hands on Papa’s robes, bleeding oxygen from his lungs again briefly before letting his lung re-inflate. “Should you attempt to harm me…” He sits back, hands firmly gripping at Papa’s thighs as he stands, forcing himself between his leader’s legs. He presses himself up hard against him, restricting his movement. 

Papa hisses briefly as he’s robbed of breath yet again, staying silent until Air releases him. His head rocks back sharply as Air pushes himself between his legs, and he lets out a dangerous sound of hate as he presses against him, trying to think of ways to resist that will keep him breathing. “This is what you dreamed of, isn’t it? Making me tremble, making me plead while you shove your filthy cock into me.” he remarks, trying to find Air’s soft spots. “Perhaps… after this little scene, when you have had your satisfaction… I can go find our favourite little drummer boy and not only tell him what you have done to me, but reenact it in exact… fucking… detail.” He’s breathing heavily by the end of the sentence, his blood racing as he waits to see how Air will react.

Air’s eyes widen as Papa threatens his beloved Earth… A high-pitched ring pierces his ear as his rage builds rapidly. He stands dead silent as he stares at Papa’s lips, the noise getting louder and louder until he finally blinks. He slaps Papa hard across the face, quickly wrapping his hand around his throat again, shoving his face roughly against the wall. The chapel is dead silent after the loud smack aside from their breathing. He pulls Papa’s head from against the wall and slams him back into it, eyes glowing brightly. In a deep tone, he finally speaks… “If you touch Earth…” He trails off still glaring at Papa. 

Papa’s lip splits on contact with Air’s callused hand, and he’s stunned as Air smashes his face against the solid wooden wall of the booth, bloodying his nose. He pants harshly as his thick fingers squeeze his neck, and he grimaces in satisfaction and pain. “So the rumors are true… someone has a little soft spot for the drummer boy. I wonder what he would say, knowing how you desire for his affections at almost 40 years his superior.” he laughs, a cruel, cold sound that is only slightly muffled by the wood pressed against his mouth. “Makes me wonder about your sexual preferences, Air…”

Air’s lip twitches at the insinuation… He balls his hand into a fist, punching Papa in the face twice, watching the thick blood drip from his mouth onto his clothing. He breathes heavily through his rage, hands shaking from the adrenaline rush or possibly the pain from the punch… He can’t focus enough to tell, nor does he give a shit. “Fuck…you…” He grabs Papa’s robes, pulling them up off his legs and above his knees, slipping his hand underneath. He squeezes Papa’s genitals tightly through his boxers. “You really don’t know when to shut the fuck up…” 

He gasps in pain as he’s punched, his lips mashing against his teeth and splitting them further, and Air manages to hit his eye with enough force that he knows will turn it into a shiner. Papa hisses, blood bubbling between his teeth and dripping down his chin as Air’s hand roughly grabs his undercarriage. For once, he considers the consequences of what he’s about to say… before continuing anyway. “Then tell me… do you dream about our little Earth? Moaning your name as he lays in your arms…” his voice takes on an eerily perfect imitation of Earth’s, his tone mocking “ahhh… Air, your cock feels so good inside of me… oh Air, take my virginity… Pathetic.” He ends this with a hateful laugh, wincing slightly at the tightness around his crotch.

Air squeezes his genitals tighter, wanting to tear out Papa’s carotid artery with his fucking teeth. He grabs the top of Papa’s boxers, ripping them all the way down the middle seam and off. He discards them into the corner, turning back to his prey, growling. “Continue to dig your grave, Papa…” He wipes the blood off Papa’s lips with his index and middle fingertips, rubbing the blood together between them and his thumb. “I am sure you have had sex with people who are on their menstrual cycles… Blood is an excellent lubricant when you have nothing else. Unfortunately for you, you are not bleeding nearly enough for it to work so well.” He rubs his fingers against Papa’s asshole, pressing them roughly inside him up to the first knuckle each finger. 

He gives a sharp gasp as Air shoves his fingers into him, his ass contracting tightly in pain. “Oh you fucker!” he yelps, his hips bucking away from Air’s fingers but only serving to push them deeper. A moan escapes his torn mouth despite his desperation to keep it back, and his face twists in an odd mixture of pain and hunger. “Y-you fuck…”

Air bites his lip, giggling. He wasn’t expecting something so sensual… He was only expecting more insults, which obviously he got as well. His rage slowly simmers as he pushes his fingers in farther, twisting them inside him. “Seems like you have been lying to yourself…” He pulls his fingers out, thrusting them back in, spreading them to stretch Papa out. He does this a few more times before pulling them out, holding Papa’s legs under the knees as he straightens his back. “Free my cock from my pants…” He commands. 

“Screw you.” he snarls instinctively before realizing his poor choice of words and sighing in disgust. He looks at Air’s hands under his legs, weighing the options of trying to escape in his weakened and muddled state, and snaps his teeth together in a state of high piss off before moving his hands. Well, he thinks sourly, might as well try to get something out of this, and you know damn well you’re getting off as the idea of getting fucked…Fuck it. His head rocks back in a sultry ‘come hither’ gesture, with his eyes half lidded as he looks up at Air and slowly licks the blood from his bottom lip, his mismatched eyes smoking with raw emotion. His hands move down his rumpled robe, pulling it up past his navel and holding it there as one hand teases down in an erotic display, lingering over his own cock before reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Air’s tenting pants. “Mnnh… big boy, if I remember correctly.”

His nimble fingers make quick work of his button and zipper, tugging his pants and briefs down with the same motion and exposing his cock to the slightly warmed air.

Air watches Papa’s demeanor change suddenly, suspicious of what he may be planning. His eyes fall down to Papa’s hands, watching them as they pull his robes farther… Eyes now tracing the lines in his skin, darting back to his hand as it teasingly lingers on his erection. He inhales sharply through his nose as Papa leans forward, making him step back…preparing for some kind of possible fight, growing irritated again instantly. His hands slide down Papa’s legs before parting and finding their way to his shoulders as he does as he was told… Surprising the hell out of Air. 

He slides his hand to the back of Papa’s head, grasping his robes tightly as his cock is freed from his pants and underwear. “Good… Now… put that mouth to good use… Instead of wasting timing and energy flapping about with boring insults.” 

Papa’s own irritation flares brightly again at Air’s command, and he growls “Forget it. Whatever you put into my mouth, you are going to lose.” He snaps his teeth together for emphasis, ignoring the dull ache in his face where Air clocked him. His hands, now free, start to stroke himself, more to frustrate Air than for his own pleasure… still, he had one hell of a hard on, and it wasn’t going to go away with him just looking at it.

Air rolls his head back, sighing loudly. As if he wasn’t expecting that answer, but his irritation still heightens with the constant speaking. He watches Papa as he teasingly slides his hand up and down his cock, making him purse his lips, his lust for the fucker growing by the second. The ghoul grabs his own dick, stroking it, pressing closer to Papa. 

He watches Air get increasingly pissed, and he inwardly smiles in satisfaction as he haughtily pushes against him, his cock mere inches from his own. On impulse, Papa reaches up from his own cock and shoos Air’s hand away, taking it against his palm and pressing it against his own length before starting to pump them both. “Feel familiar?” he says in a smug tone, rolling his hips and moving against Air in an arousing display as his hand squeezes and rubs over the sensitive skin.

“I would prefer your mouth instead of your hand, but I see you are too afraid to do that.” He mocks, grabbing Papa’s wrist, keeping a firm grip to make sure he is still in control. His face burns behind his mask as the tingles of pleasure travel up his body. He can feel the hairs on the back of his neck and forearms stand, making him shiver involuntarily. He curses under his breath at his own body, trying not to be so obvious.

Papa notices his shiver, much to Air’s dismay. He tut tuts at the ghoul, the derisive noise loud in the cramped space of the the booth. “What was that you told me earlier? ‘Seems like you have been lying to yourself’ Do not lie to me, Air. I know you want my sinful mouth sucking you off… and I will if you do me one little favor.” His hand lets go of his own cock to fully wrap around Air’s, squeezing it tight. “All you have to do is tell me how much you want this, open your fucking mouth and beg for it…” he purrs, his tongue flicking out in an lewd come-on. 

Air growls, gritting his teeth. He’s in charge this time, not Papa. Not after the shit he’s said within the last few moments. He pulls Papa’s hands off of himself. He grabs the back of his neck, jerking him forward with ease. He yanks down his collar quickly and bends over, biting deep into the nape of the old man’s neck. He bites hard enough to pierce skin briefly before he removes his filed teeth, dragging his tongue across the bubbling blood. He whispers against his ear… “I grow impatient and will not beg anymore for you.” He rubs his hand over the bloodied flesh, reaching down and shoving his fingers inside Papa again. “I am getting tired of your bitching.” He cups Papa’s balls, massaging them in his palm as he finger fucks him. “You are going to be very bruised later…” He slides his hand from Papa’s balls to his stomach, slapping him hard, following immediately with raking his nails down his abdomen as he bends his fingers inside the Dark Pope.

He yells in pain as Air’s teeth sink into his neck, then gasps as thick fingers shove into him viciously. “Ahhh! Oh sweet Lucifer ohfuck!” he cries, his eyes rolling back into his head as Air’s claws carve bloody grooves into his stomach. His hands grab hold of his broad shoulders, more to try and shove him away than for support, but Papa’s leather bound fingers dig into his suit as Air curls his fingers inside him, moaning like a whore as he tightens around Air’s fingers. He does his best to keep his stupid mouth shut, but between the pain radiating from his wounds and Air pounding his fingers into him… He doesn’t even stand a chance to try and keep himself together.

Air chuckles lowly as Papa moans and cries out. He purrs, sliding his hand over the clawed flesh on his abdomen as if to soothe it. “Castigating you is soo gratifying…” He pulls his fingers out, lining his cock up with Papa’s asshole. He rubs his cock against him, pushing his hips forward slowly until he feels the muscle swallow the head. Air slaps Papa across the face roughly, then grabs his throat harshly, resting his forehead against the other’s to distract him as he slams his cock all the way in. He moans loudly, squeezing his partner’s neck harder with the compression around his dick. “Ughh! Fuck!!!” 

Papa gives a harsh intake of breath at the sharp burst of pain when Air shoves his cock in, and the sensation of him being filled so savagely puts an extra note of bliss into his moans and soft yelps. “Oh fuck… I knew you were b-big, Air, but this… Ahh!” he says in exhilaration, one hand wrapping around the back of Air’s neck for support before testing Air’s control over him and moving his other hand to his ass, squeezing it tight before registering a smack. “Are you going to move, or will I have to do it?” he mocks, his voice still managing to be arrogant despite the hand tightly around his throat.

Air grabs Papa’s hand, pulling it away. “Shut up, you slut. And do not touch me or yourself unless I command it.” He pulls out almost completely, ramming himself back inside Papa. He continues with hard thrusts, digging his nails into the cornered man’s thighs, grunting as Papa’s muscles contract around him. “So tight… You wanted me to fuck your tight ass with my big, thick cock, didn’t you?” He shoves Papa even harder and more uncomfortably into the corner with his entire form. He pulls off his mask completely, tossing it to the side with Papa’s underwear. He smashes his lips against Papa’s bloodied and busted ones, sucking and nipping hungrily… He grabs a hold of Papa’s cock, squeezing it hard, pulling his lips away momentarily… “I will not let you come unless you beg. And I will edge you until you do so…” 

He grinds his teeth together in pure frustration as Air’s lips press against his mouth, sending pangs of stinging pain left over from the most recent slap. Of course this sadistic fucker was going to try and make him beg… as if he submitted that easily. “Last time… you came first.” he snarls, trying to pull his wrist out of Air’s grip and move his body to a more comfortable position, but to no avail. He groans heatedly as Air fucks his ass hard, his toes curling in the air and digging his fingers into the back of Air’s neck.

Air winces an eye as he feels Papa’s sharp nails digging into the back of his mind. He slaps Papa again, releasing his wrist. “Yes, but I was not in control.” He grabs and strokes his cock, increasing the speed of his thrusts. He pulls out completely, licking his lips as he teasingly pushes the head of his dick in and out of Papa’s hole agonizingly slow, ultimately burying it deeply once more. “Fuck yeah….” his long hair falls in his face as he looks down, rubbing the sensitive tip of his sub’s dick. He slides his finger over the urethra, precum stringing to his fingertip as he draws away. “Mmm… I’ll be more lenient if you tell me how good this is.”

This last slap was hard enough to rock Papa to the side, a tiny grunt squeezing past his shredded lips before he looks slowly back up at Air. His left eye is already almost swollen shut and a brilliant purple bruise peeks out from under the black face paint, which is badly smeared. His lips are split in at least 4 places, and tacky streaks of blood run from his bottom lip all the way down to his collarbone. His nose seems to have taken the worst of it however, quite possibly broken again as blood still oozes from both nostrils in a slow but steady dripping. His hips twitch violently forward with every thrust and stroke, and he moans in a high pitch as Air teases his head, one fingertip running over the weeping slit. He’s panting heavily as he looks up at the looming Ghoul, meeting his gaze with his eyes defiant… and desperate. “Do not… Do not make me beg, Air.” he considers another word to finish the sentence, almost swallowing it back before finally coughing it out. “Please…”

Air almost feels bad about how fucked up Papa is, but really…he enjoys the sight. Papa really seems to get off on pain, and Air loves nothing more than pleasuring other people. He bites his lip, a huge grin splitting his face as he hears the utterance of “please”… “Good boy…” He strokes Papa’s cock in circles from the base to the head, drilling his ass with his dick. “Ugh–! Fuck– You’re such a good slut…” He rams him hard a few times, throwing his head back as he feels Papa tighten around him the closer he gets to orgasm. Air himself is pretty close, but he refuses to come before anyone he is dominating.. He slowly squeezes Papa’s length from bottom to top, waiting for him to come.

Papa’s back arches up, every muscle taunt as Air’s hard cock slams into him with animalistic power and pleasure, sending steely bolts of ecstasy shooting through his body as he pounds against his prostate again and again. “Hahh! Oh Lucifer b-below, yes! Harder, Air!” he exclaims loudly, allowing himself to finally lose whatever ounce of control he still had left and indulging in sinful pain as he edges deliriously towards orgasm. “Yes!! G-gods- Air…” he gasps raggedly, both arms around Air’s neck for support and holding onto him for dear life as the powerful ghoul fucks him raw. “I… I’m gonna…cum…”

“Come for me…” He commands, continuing thrusting inside him hard a few more times before stopping, feeling Papa clench up to orgasm. “Ffff—” he moans, grabbing onto Papa’s hips, eyes rolling back and stiffening in his own orgasm a few moments after. He breathes against Papa’s neck as he comes inside him. His legs tremble and fail him. He rests against Papa, holding himself up on the pew, knees on the floor of the confession booth. “–fuckkk…” He strokes himself a few times, the remaining cum squirting out onto his hand. He shudders, breathing heavily after the intense session… “Goddamn…” 

“Air! oh fuck!” he almost screams as he comes, gripping the back of his head painfully tight and shuddering as a thick white stream of his cum splatters against his stomach, barely missing his robes. He gasps and writhes as Air fills him, moaning and panting in great, heaving breaths before Air falls to the ground, his head on Papa’s chest. The dark pope allows this for a bit, catching his breath and taking on the velvety afterglow before putting a hand on top of his head and pushing him off roughly, looking at the still warm cum on his stomach with disgust. “You are very lucky this did not land on my robes. I did not want to have to explain to some poor sister as to why they reek of you and why my seed is on it when they gather them for cleaning.” He reaches over and grabs his torn boxers, using it as a rag and scraping the cum off of his skin. “You owe me a new pair of boxers” 

Air looks at him after he shoves, raising his eyebrows. “As if the Sisters are not used to that with you already.” He rolls his eyes, standing up. “I will give you some new boxers tomorrow…” He grabs Papa’s hand gently, kissing it and then kissing his bruised, bloodied lips quickly. “You are gonna need a lot of antihistamines and ice…” His sharp teeth shine behind his parted lips as he’s tucking himself into his pants, adjusting them as he buttons and zips them. He grabs his mask, putting it back on. “And as I said… if I find out you have said anything to Earth….” His eyes glow briefly. “You know what will happen…” He looks around the confession booth making sure there is nothing left on the floor. He turns and exits, waiting for Papa to come out. “My chambers are always open…” 

Papa flushes briefly as Air kisses him, surprised and absurdly pleased. However, at Air’s comment about Earth, he stands, wobbling only a bit before looking the ghoul dead in the eye with a cold glare. “You need to be touching me in order for your powers to work as intended…” his fingers twiddle at his side, and sharp waves of pain bolt up Air’s arms as emerald energy brutally clamps around his marked wrists before dissipating. “… I do not. I keep no promises, Air. You knew this when I threatened to inform him should you continue, and you went and fucked me despite it. The way I see this, we are even- tit for tat. However, should you attempt to one-up me, dominate me, or go through with any other weak ploys to try and prove yourself superior to me without my expressed consent again… I will see to it that we have a new piano ghoul before the month’s end, due to the sudden and shocking passing of our beloved Air.” His one unswollen eye glows with the same light as Air’s had before, and he steps forward, closing the space between them and surrounding Air with his aura of frigid, calculating fury. Few had managed to feel his power with such intensity, and fewer still had managed to resist submitting before it. “Do you understand?”

Air gasps, looking down at his arms as he feels energy surround them. He screams in pain, falling to one knee. His breathing audible as he tries to control the pain by grasping his bruised wrists. His eyes move up Papa’s body as he speaks, reaching his eyes. He slowly stands, continuing to rub his wrists without breaking eye contact. He furrows his brows, frowning as Papa threatens his life. A shiver creeps up his spine as he feels Papa’s incredible energy, the emotions of the Dark Pope more than obvious with that alone. He stares a few long seconds before bowing his head, his hands at his sides balled into fists. “….Yes…Papa…” He slowly straightens himself out. He can’t trust Papa to keep his mouth shut… Maybe he should just tell Earth his feelings already… possibly warn him… The little ghoul is far stronger than anyone gives him credit for, and definitely has a dark side you wouldn’t want to get on… He inhales deeply, clasping his hands behind his back in his normal waiting stance. Later tonight then…

He waits until Air admits submission before retracting his energy slowly, taking a steadying breath. “Good.” he says formally, walking out of the booth in unhurried, casual steps. However, after a couple of yards, he stops and looks back at Air, still in front of the confession booth."Oh, and Air..." he says, making sure he has his attention before dropping a roguish wink, indicating something. “I will see you at dinner.” he says before turning back and walking out of the hall, leaving Air in growing suspense.

“What the fuck…” He thinks to himself at the wink… Papa is a strange man and a fucking ice queen at that. It’s hard to determine how he’s really feeling… He definitely won’t tell you straight out. He steps forward as Papa disappears from sight, slowly making his way to the corridor. He will definitely tell Earth his feelings…after dinner… Hopefully Papa will not harm him between now and then. He takes a few deep breaths, turning into the hallway, acting as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air seeks out Earth to expose his feeling to him before Papa can get a hold of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy little thing between me and my homie, cause A) there needs to be more trans smut, and B) it's relevant background to the next chapter. Enjoy!

Dinner was pretty uneventful, and Earth seemed to be his usual chipper self... Papa didn't seem to be up to anything either, so his fears could be put to rest for a while. At least until he showed up to Earth's chambers... His tall form looms over the door, his heart pounding in his ears as he stares at the door knob. Shit... He thought a few hours preparation would be enough, but he still feels like he's gonna vomit. Raising his hand to the door, he knocks loudly, stepping back a couple times to seem less intimidating.

Earth rouses from his bed, looking up from his small tablet. Who in the hell... he thinks, trying to figure out who it could be before turning off his tablet and setting it aside. He sits up, looking down at himself in his sleeping clothes consisting of loose gray sweatpants and nothing else before getting out of his bed and walking over to the door, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold marble under his feet. I don't think they'll mind if I'm not wearing a shirt... as long as it's quick. He reaches the door, running one small pale hand through his hair before opening it about half way and seeing Air's treelike figure.

Air jumps as the door opens, looking down at the tiny...shirtless...ghoul... "U-Uh... Hi...Earth..." He clears his throat, looking to both sides of the hall making sure no one else was around. "Can we speak...uhm.. in private? I need to discuss something with you..."

He blinks up at Air in surprise, and it quickly transforms into something like mild shock as he speaks. He's never seen the big ghoul so flustered... or ask for a one on one with him. He blushes a bit, looking down at the floor to try and respond. "Oh... uhm, y-yeah, we can, uh... talk in my room." Color floods to his cheeks as he stumbles over his words, and he keeps his eyes down as he opens the door for Air to come in, silently cursing himself for not putting on a shirt. He leaves the door open behind Air before walking over to his bed, his arms crossing over his chest before sitting on the edge. He points at the other corner of his bed, glancing up at Air. "Uh... You can sit on... on my bed, if you'd like. I don't have any chairs... o-or you can stand, if you want..." his voice trails off to a mumble, his feet rubbing nervously together with apprehension as he keeps his eyes down, unable to look Air in the face. Did I do something wrong?

"All right..." Air smiles at Earth's tripping over his words, wondering why. He walks in after the little ghoul, closing the door to the chambers, locking it. He seats himself on the side of the bed, clasping his hands together. "I-uh..." He swallows again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... came to talk to you about something personal. You have not done anything wrong, I promise..." He laughs nervously, standing up, pacing around the room. "I... uhm..... I...." He groans, stopping in front of the other ghoul. He inhales deeply through his mouth and exhales slowly... "Earth... I... really like you..." He blushes, putting his hands on his hips, relieved he finally spit it out. He looks away and down at the floor, waiting for a reply...

Earth finally looks up at air, shocked into meeting his eyes. If he was blushing before, it's nothing compared to how he looks now, his pale skin a glowing cherry. "You.. you mean, like, like like?" he says, awed. As Air slowly nods his head, he takes a giddy breath and runs his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture as he smiles in embarrassment and anxiety. "Oh boy... Uh.. ahhh... This is uh... wow. Um.." He drops his eyes to the ground, one hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other stays wrapped around his chest tightly. "Well... I g-guess I can say now that… or should say that..." he takes a deep breath, just as Air has done. "I... I really like you too, Air." He looks up, his cheeks aflame as he smiles in embarrassment and a kind of newly budding hope.

Air's face turns beet red at Earth's confession. He laughs slightly at how adorable the boy looks. He crosses his arms, tapping his foot on the floor nervously. "O-ok...So... since we feel the same... what do we do now?" He feels stupid for even asking, but he doesn't have much experience romantically considering he's devoted most of his life to the Church.

"Uhm... I don't know either. Uhh..." He laughs at the absurdity of the moment, covering the top half of his face and grinning like a fool. He leans back, his lithe body stretching against the soft bed as he props himself up with his elbows, looking at Air with a kind of baffled happiness. "What are we supposed to do?"

Air walks forward, crouching before Earth. He rests his arms on the edge of the bed, staring at the boy. "I suppose...we could discuss where we want this to go... if anywhere... or could kiss...or something." He lets his gaze wander, tracing the underlying bones and curves and muscles of Earth's body. "Or I could go back to my chambers... and we can discuss things later if this is too much at once." He quickly returns to looking into Earth's eyes.

"No, I... I want you to stay." he says, finding himself unable to look into Air's eyes and instead looking at an exposed patch of skin where his balaclava had pulled up a bit before saying quickly "But... we can talk... o-or kiss. Or both. Whichever you want. I've never really... been in a relationship, so I don't know anything" He smiles apathetically, looking at the subtle curves in Air's throat... he's never really noticed how soft his skin looked... he shivers under his gaze, pulling himself back to attention.

Air has wanted to kiss Earth for so long... but he feels like if he does, he won't be able to stop. "I, uhm..." He stares at Earth's lips, pursing his own trying to resist the urge and overwhelm him too quickly. "I did not think you would return my feelings so...ha ha.... I... uhm..." He takes off his mask, setting it aside. He pulls his balaclava off as well. "Forgive me..." He gently places his hands on Earth's cheeks, leaning forward. He presses his lips against the small ghoul's upper lip, closing his eyes.

Earth lets out a small sound in his throat, soft and hopeful. He closes his eyes as well, his hands moving and placing themselves tentatively on Air's. Going completely on instinct, he starts to move his lips a little, and his hands crawl up onto the back of Air's head, deepening the kiss. His mouth parts slightly, unwittingly inviting Air to do the same.

Air wraps his arms around Earth, parting lips only to capture Earth's bottom lip in between his own. He sucks and bites on it, standing halfway and gently rolling Earth onto his back on the bed. He gets on top of him, sliding his hand gently down his neck and chest, rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples... He quickly detaches his lips, leaning back. "S-sorry... I can stop... I just...uh... waited for such a long time... I am sorry if this is too much."

Earth's whole body shudders under his petting hand, and it takes a few seconds for his words to register. He drops one hand from the back of his head to the hand over his chest, and he pulls it up to his mouth, kissing it tenderly before saying "Before... before this goes any further, I have to tell you something." He bites his lip hard, hating the necessity of it but saying it anyways, almost forcing the words out "I was not... born a male. I'm... I'm a transgender man, so... I figured I should tell you before you get... get down there." he anxiously waits for a response, terrified that Air will take offense and leave. After all, he came here expecting a cock… 

Air bites his lips, smiling. He gently slides his fingers through Earth's hair, tilting his head. "Ok... I like men despite what is in their pants, so that is fine... Do you prefer certain parts to be called certain things? I do not want to make you uncomfortable by using the wrong...erhmm... terminology." He traces Earth's lips with his fingertips, hoping he's not making the young ghoul uncomfortable.

Air's immediate acceptance and respect by asking for Earth's boundaries made his heart soar, and he grins is huge relief. "Ah... not- not really, I don't have a preference... and I like vaginal sex but... uhm... can you, ah, be gentle? I've never really done anything with anybody..." he trails off, his blush returning and his ears turning red as he hides his mouth behind Air's hand. He runs his soft lips over the rough skin, marveling in the sensation as he kisses his hand again.

Air nods. "Of course... Just tell me when you are ready for me to try... I want you good and aroused before I try anything..." Little Earth is a virgin... Not too surprising, but intimidating still... He watches his lips move along his fingers, digging his teeth into his bottom lip again. "I will be as gentle as possible... Just... tell me if you like something or not, and I will act from there." He puts his hand on the side of Earth's neck, pressing his hot tongue against it, dragging it up towards his ear. He breathes into Earth's ear, gentle biting onto his lobe. "Mmm...Earth... You are a beautiful man..." He whispers and nips at his neck a couple times, pinching the thin skin between his sharp teeth. He slides his hands up and down his chest and stomach, getting him used to his touch, feeling him wriggle underneath... Normal for someone who is not used to it. "What do you want me to do first...? Anything you have fantasized about...?" He asked, embarrassed... but he'd rather see what excites Earth more at first... Get him nice and comfortable.

The small ghoul writhes under his touch and nips, his sensitive skin twitching and goosebumps breaking out all over his body. "Ahh... That f-feels so good.." he murmurs, closing his eyes as he thinks about his fantasies, most of them, surprise surprise, involving Air. He licks his lips as he recalls one particularly lewd scene that he’s imagined recently. "Y-your fingers... and your tongue..." he says in a borderline moan, his breath coming in soft, ragged pants as Air's hands rove over his lean frame. "please... I want them."

Air's heart rate increases, hoping he's not too rusty... "Ok..." he can feel his cock pressing against his pants as he moves down the bed, knuckles dragging down his sides and thighs. He plants kisses all down the midline of Earth's body, eyes finding their way back up to his face as he dips lower and lower. He grabs his sweatpants at the thigh, gently tugging them off his hips, lifting his ass off the bed, dragging them down to his knees. "Earth..." He licks his thigh, gently biting down and sucking on the skin. He bites his lower lip as he sits back, pulling the pants off completely, dropping them onto the floor. His hands grasp around Earth's small ankles, fingertips gliding up his bare legs. "Mmm... I cannot wait to taste you..." He rubs his fingers against the clothing over his clit, circling it slowly, pressing his mouth against the area so Earth can feel the warmth before he removes his underwear. Air watches to gauge his reactions, making sure he's not making him uncomfortable... Especially with oral, it can be really embarrassing the first time. "Are you all right?" He waits for an answer before proceeding...

He watches Air reach his groin with slight apprehension, his heart racing. His slim legs tremble at his touch, and his breath stutters at the kiss to his clit. Nervous, he moves his hands from the bed to his chest, and before he could stop himself, he covers his area with one hand. "Uhm... G-give me a second..." He takes deep steadying breaths, wanting this, needing this, but finding it hard to work around the acute fear of exposing himself for the first time. Slowly, his breathing evens out as he overcomes it and puts his nerves to rest, gathering his courage. Earth opens his eyes, looking down at Air and giving him a warm smile before moving his hand. "Ok... I'm ready. Just, ah, had some first time jitters I guess." as he says this, he hooks his thumbs into the hem of his boxers, pushing them down.

Air watches his partner's apprehension, leaning back some to give him room. He gets even more nervous, hoping he didn't make him uncomfortable... moving too fast...??? He decides to stay quiet, gently rubbing Earth's leg as he gains the courage to continue. Earth's warm smile makes his heart soar... He tucks his hair behind his ears readying himself as he sees Earth's fingers dig under his boxers, pulling them down. Air tugs at the bottoms, helping his partner. He keeps eye contact as he pulls them down to the little ghoul's ankles, sliding them off. He waits for Earth to be comfortable enough to spread his legs... Air's face is bright red from a mixture of emotions, but he can see they are both embarrassed and happy.

He blushes and gives a shy, trusting smile before slowly opening his legs to Air, exposing himself. His pubic hair is a neatly trimmed gingery blonde, stopping at his clit in a clean line. The lips are smooth skin, and he chuckles slightly. "I ah... shaved today... lucky timing, I guess..." his inner lips are small and a shade of dusky pink, already dewed with his oils and excitement. As Air watches, he slips one hand down and lightly trails a thin finger over his pussy, enticing him.

Air positions himself between Earth's thighs, wrapping his arm under one of his legs, resting his hand on his hip. He leans down, eyes glancing up one last time before going down on him. "You are very beautiful...and sexy... Mm..." He chuckles, rubbing his clit gently a few times. He brings his tongue down between his inner labia, dragging it up towards his clit, flicking it lightly before burying his face into him. He hungrily sucks on his nice, pink labia, feeling the texture against his tongue and lips. He moans lowly as he pulls away, letting his saliva trail with it...

Earth's hips rut forward into Air's mouth, his toes curling against the bed. "A-Ahh... oh gods, that feels good.." he moans lowly, his pale hands rubbing over his body in replacement of Air's. His legs twitch spastically as Air runs the tip of his tongue over his clit, whimpering happily before arching his back up. "Mnn... touch me all over, Air... please..."

Air digs his nails into Earth's hip, sliding his other hand up his body, pinching his nipple between his fingers, twisting it gently back and forth. He attaches his mouth to his clit, licking and sucking it, wiggling his face slightly back and forth against him. He drags his nails down Earth's slender form, feeling every curve until his fingers find their way to the opening of his vagina. He rubs his fingers up and down in his wetness before looking up and watching as he slowly pushes his fingertip in.

Earth bites his lip at the feel of his clit at the mercy of Air's talented tongue, fighting back whines of pleasure before gasping softly as callused hands explore his body, sharp nails teasing over hot flesh. A chorus of groans and begs escape his tongue, not very coherent but getting the point across as Earth rocks against his thick finger eagerly.

Air pushes his finger in further,sliding it in and out, slipping another finger in gently. He pushes all the way up to his palm, pushing his fingers apart to open him up more. "So wet and warm..." He bends his fingers, pushing and pulling them across his g-spot. As Earth lifts his hips, Air thrusts his fingers faster, the sloppy wet noises letting him know how well Earth's body is responding. He pulls them out completely as he feels his partner's muscles contract slightly. "Mmm... Not letting you come yet..." He presses his crotch up against his, grinding his hard cock against his clit through his pants. "Earth... I want to be inside you..."

He's breathing heavily as he looks up at Air, meeting his eyes and seeing a mix of primal want and concern for his well being. He grins, touched at the sight, before his eyes close and his head rocks into the bed at the sensation of Air grinding against him, full of imperative lust. Earth gives a slow and throaty growl of bliss, opening his eyes and capturing Air's. "Yes- I want you... I want you so bad, Air." His hands attach themselves to Air's broad shoulders and clench the fabric of his suit, feeling his steady warmth and holding him close, starting to gyrate his hips against his bulge.

Air rolls his hips harder against Earth in a continuous medium rhythm. He pants heavily before leaning down and kissing the small ghoul. He nips at his lips gently as he switches back and forth between them, teasingly pushing his tongue into his mouth between kisses. His hands roam Earth's body more, squeezing and scratching at the untainted flesh. "Mmm..." His cock twitches and throbs against his pants, and he pulls his lips away, kissing down his chin and neck... sinking his teeth into his nape, sucking hard on the skin. He releases as he feels Earth's body react, making him giggle softly. "If I am being too rough tell me..." He pushes himself up with his palms against the mattress. "Do you want me to take my clothes off...? Or do you want to take them off?"

"I wanna do it..." he whispers in a breathy exhale, his pale hands already moving to Air's waist and tugging at his sash. He unbuttons it clumsily, sliding it off before flinging it away and starting on the buttons of the suit. Earth huffs impatiently after 2 buttons and instead jerks it up over his head, making him put his arms up as he pulls the garment off. That done, he looks over Air's thick torso and arms, running his hands over him in curiosity. "I didn't know you were so well built..." he giggles happily, pushing his fingers down to his hips and slipping them under the hem of his pants. Earth quickly pushes them down and off, teasing his thick erection under the cloth with one slim finger before grabbing the bottom of his boxers and pulling them off, exposing his engorged cock. He admires it, one hand reaching up to cup his head. "Oh... you're so big..."

Air laughs at the combination of Earth's giddiness and trouble removing his clothing. His face turns brighter shades of red as he gets farther down, his pants off finally and then his boxers. He feels his heart in his throat as Earth stares... Damn, he hasn't been this nervous in ages. Why is he even nervous when Earth is like a puppy compared to Princess Emeritus II... He inhales sharply as Earth wraps his hand around the sensitive tip of his cock. "...I hope it is not...too intimidating... Y-you do not have to touch me or anything.... if it is. We can do other things than penetration, too..." He puts his hand on Earth's wrist, gently rubbing it with his thumb to reassure him...

"N-no I... I want this." He lightly rolls the head in his palm before tracing his index finger down the bottom of his shaft, tiling his cock up to watch it twitch. He reaches the base, wrapping his fingers around it and feeling the racing pulse before pumping his hand slowly back up, watching Air's face for his reaction. "I want this... please, Air... I want you to take me..." he murmurs, his face open and vulnerable as he explores his lengthy manhood with his fingers.

Air bites his lip as he feels the warm sensation of Earth's hand stroking his cock. He tilts his head back, wincing and moaning... He squeezes Earth's wrist, looking back down at him. He nods, the urge to take the beloved ghoul unbearable after seeing his pleading expression. He shoves him back onto the bed, crawling between his legs again. "Oh, ah..." He looks around. "Condom.... " He reaches down and grabs his pants, searching for his wallet. He pulls it from his pocket, opening it and taking out a rubber. He tosses the wallet to the floor. He rips it open with his teeth, rolling it on. "...Ready...?"

Earth nods quickly, blushing a little as Air puts on the condom. Way to go, getting pregnant on your first time is such a great way to celebrate losing your virginity, he scolds himself silently before moaning between his teeth in anticipation. He reaches up, putting one hand on the back of Air's neck and the other over his head, grasping at the sheets. "Please..."

Air moistens his fingers with Earth's wetness, rubbing his clit in circles as he lines his head up against his partner's entrance. He moves his hand to Earth's hip, squeezing it to keep him in place as he starts to push inside him. He looks up at Earth, studying him to make sure he's not hurting him too much. His cock slides in slowly... He feels the tightness around him, his face contorting with pleasure as he reaches the hilt. "Ahh--Earth--" He lightens his grip on his hip as he watches Earth's body react...

His eyes roll back in pure bliss at the delicious feeling of being stretched, and his back arches into Air as he moves deeper, sliding against his innermost walls and creating sinful friction. He gives a high, breathless moan that reverberates through the room, and his hands clench, shaking slightly. "Ohh yes... y-yes..." he pants, wrapping his legs around Air instinctively and locking them behind his waist.

"You feel so good..." The muscle contracts around him as it gets used to his throbbing length. He slowly pulls back out, thrusting himself back in, groaning at the sensation stirring in his abdomen. He leans in close to Earth, dragging his tongue up his body to his chest. He wraps his lips around his right nipple, teasingly flicking it with his tongue, then sucking hard. He fucks Earth in a slow, steady rhythm with moments of hard, fast thrusting between. "Ah-- Mmm, fuck...!" He loves the sounds coming from Earth, making him smile and giggle happily. "You are so cute..."

"A-Ahhh! Fuck, Air... oh god, you're s-so b-b-big... you fuck s-so good.. ahhn!" he whimpers loudly, his breath coming in harsh pants while shaking as Air licks up his body and attaches his mouth to his nipple, the nub hardening in his mouth. His hands tug and pull helplessly at his shoulders before tangling his fingers into his hair, holding him close. Earth's hips start to buck up with every one of Air's thrusts, meeting him halfway with moans filled with need as he works his way to orgasm. "Ohh.. please.. m-more..."

Air kisses the flesh leading up to his neck, biting down and sucking it to make a few memorable marks for Earth to see in the mirror for the next week or two. He sits back, pulling Earth into his lap, hands gripping the bottom of his asscheeks. "This will feel more...filling..." He presses his cock up into the thin ghoul until he can feel his head hit his cervix. "Mmm... Now... you can ride me or I can fuck you..." He tilts his head, looking directly into Earth's eyes.

He considers both options, weighing them both before smirking toothily and saying "Mnn... I think I want to ride you, b-big guy..." He giggles softly before wiggling his hips experimentally and yipping quietly at the feeling of Air's thick head rubbing against his cervix, the odd feel strangely... satisfying. He rocks back and forth with great care, testing out how deep he could push Air inside of him and have it still be pleasurable. Finding that he can manage with nearly everything in him, he leans forward over Air, propping himself up on his forearms as he begins to bounce on his dick.

Air's breath catches as Earth wiggles his hips. He lies back completely, chuckling through short moans, dragging his hands to the ghoul's thighs. He arches his back, wincing as Earth rides him, the weight of him slapping against his thighs turning him on more. His nails dig into Earth's soft flesh, and he tries to contain himself from just taking over and pounding the fuck out of the small ghoul.

His small nails make crescent shaped indentions in Air's shoulder as he ruts back and forth, his face contorting in helpless pleasure. He keeps a medium rhythm, slowly working his way up to a faster pace. Earth moans and pants in Air's ear in a torturous tease, his little tongue flicking out to catch his earlobe and sucking on it needily. His toes clench and his legs spread farther, pushing Air's thick cock even deeper. "Ohh fuck.. oh g-god, Air...h-harder..."

Air blushes as he feels tingles all over his body from the heavy breathing into his ear. He bucks his hips as Earth attaches himself to his lobe. His arms grasps onto his ass again, thrusting his cock up into him rapidly, the slapping of flesh against flesh echoing throughout the room. He pulls out suddenly, grabbing Earth's chin, kissing him. "Finish on your knees?" He whispers...

"Yes... oh god, yes." he breathes, his thin frame quivering on top of Air. "Don't... don't hold back. I-I want you to go as hard as you want.. please..."

Air sits up. "All right... face away from me and get on your knees..." He commands, slapping Earth's ass low as he gets up and does so. Earth is so small... Air reaches under the ghoul's stomach, gently lifting his bottom half up. "Bend a little more for me..." His long arms easily reach around him as he had hoped... He pushes his cock inside Earth again, ramming it in hard. He reaches around, rubbing his fingers over his clit. He strokes his engorged clit with his fingers as he fucks him hard from behind. His cock rams against his g-spot repeatedly... Air feels himself close to climax, pumping faster with hard, sudden thrusts mixed in. He can feel the small ghoul's muscles start to tighten and contract around him. He presses his fingers harder against his clit, rubbing in timing with each thrust. "Do not hold back... I want to hear you when I make you come..."

"Ahh! Ohh f-fuck, Air... I'm close..." he groans, his head pressing down against the sheets with his arms on either side of his head, desperately trying to keep himself grounded from Air's bed-shaking thrusts. He gasps and moans, sweat beading up in his brow and back in passion before he cries out. "Fuck A-Air, I'm... I'm c-coming...!" he yelps, his whole body tensing and tightening around Air's pounding cock as he orgasms forcefully and wetly. "Oh ffuck!!"

Air winces, throwing his head back as Earth comes, hands slapping against his hips, squeezing them tightly. "Ughh--Fuck! Earth--!" He pants heavily, sweat dripping off his face and ends of his hair. He pumps several more times, grunting as he rams a final time, slowly rolling his hips through his orgasm. He slowly pulls out, watching as cum from Earth squirts out slightly and onto the bed. He chuckles, slapping Earth's ass again. "Somewhat of a squirter, huh? Cute..." He sits back on his ass, letting himself catch his breath. "Damn..." He's had more sex in one day than he generally gets in a few years... He's worn out. Earth didn't ask about any of his bruises... good thing... "H-how do you feel?" He runs his fingers through his long, wet hair, tying it up with a tie that was about his wrist. "Good I hope..."

Earth moans quietly in response, still shaking a little before his knees give out and he crumples onto the bed in satisfaction and afterglow. He pants, catching his breath before saying "That... that was beyond good... fuck..." He groans again, rolling onto his back to look at Air. He smiles loosely as he sees his hair up, one of his legs stretching up to rub his stomach with a foot. "Mmn... you look so cute in a ponytail~" he giggles, putting his arms behind his head to substitute for a pillow as he closes his eyes sleepily. "Damn... I didn't know sex was a workout."

"Haha, yea... Good sex is a workout. Here uh...lemme take this off before we cuddle..." He stands up, removing the condom and throwing it in the garbage bin. He walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge, turning to look at his beloved... He grabs the ponytail of hair, blushing and covering his face slightly. "Thanks... Now I just need a little bow." He crawls up next to Earth, lying on his stomach, resting his chin in his palm. "Now your world is changed forever." He winks and laughs. He reaches over, caressing Earth's face with the back of his fingers, eyes focused on his blushing skin. "This feels like a dream...as cheesy as that sounds..."

Heat rushes to his face, and he gives Air a huge, sheepish smile full of joy and understanding. "I know how you feel... I was about to say the same thing." He chuckles lightly before wiggling against Air's broad chest, nuzzling his face into the still-damp skin and sighing "You smell nice... even after all that."

Air pulls him closer by his waist, kissing the top of his head. "Well at least I have that going for me... I am exhausted." He sighs, closing his eyes. "This old man needs a long nap..." He caresses his side slowly with his fingertips, smiling.

Earth giggles softly, fitting his arms against his chest and closing his eyes. I hope he's here in the morning... is his last thought before he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

Air watches him fall asleep... It takes him a while...his thoughts are racing about what happens next or what could happen.... if he should tell him about Papa or just leave it be... He'll decide later... He just wants to enjoy the warmth and feelings of comfort and happiness right now... He eventually drifts off into a nice, deep slumber...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa seeks revenge for what happened in the confession booth, but ends up learning more about himself than he wanted to in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture porn- involves needle play, beating, whipping, and non-con.

Emeritus the Second appears from a shadowy doorway leading into the kitchens, the smells of breakfast heavy in the air. He tilts his head up politely at Earth, who's at Air's side, before looking to Air. "Air... I am afraid I must request a meeting between us after supper tonight; The paperwork for your registration as a senior citizen is lacking... and my dear Brother thought it might be efficient for me to assist you with it." he sneers slightly, daring Air to say something in front of Earth.

Air looks up from Earth, his smile turning immediately into a grimace. Papa again… “…All right… I suppose…” He begrudgingly agreed. “What time…?” He crosses his arms, tapping his index finger on his arm. 

“I sup at 7, so as long as you arrive before 8, we should be able to finish whatever papers you have neglected to attend to. Do not be late, lest you face my wrath.” he says dryly, not waiting for a response before turning into the dining hall without so much as a backwards glance. 

Air grumbles, watching as Papa struts off. He sighs heavily, putting a hand on his hip as he pinches the bridge of his nose with the other. “Dear Satan… I do not have patience for him today. Sorry, Earth… I guess we will have to reschedule our date.” He smiles down at the small ghoul. “But we can still have breakfast together…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:35 p.m. 

Air stands outside of Papa’s chamber, staring at the doors like he’s about to walk to his damn doom. He swallows hard, knocking… “It is me, Papa…” He waits for an answer before entering. He doesn’t even know what damn paperwork he’s talking about… Air’s already annoyed again, which Papa II seems to fucking light a fire in him no matter what, and he has no idea why… His Arrogance? General hostility? Fucking megalomaniac… Gee, wonder why. He folds his arms behind his back, waiting patiently. 

Papa sits behind a large, handsome ebony desk embossed with rich leather. He glances up casually before looking back down at a small pile of papers that he was working his way through. “Are you aware that it is considered rude simply to walk in without an invitation?” he drawls, more out of a habit of being prissy than actual irritation as he puts down the page he was holding. He flicks a wrist, indicating for Air to sit at one on of the two chairs in front of his desk as he leans back. “You really should be filing for your social security without me, but my dear Brother insisted I help you. I think he enjoys getting a rise out of me, I really do.” He gives a dramatic, long suffering sigh before reaching under his desk and pulling out a half full bottle of fine Merlot and a single glass, setting them on his desk. “How that little shit managed to steal away my position, I will never manage to understand…”

“You invited me earlier…” He frowns, walking swiftly over to the chairs, pulling one out to pass more comfortably. He seats himself, crossing a leg, hoping all that damn paperwork isn’t for him. He listens to him ramble on about Papa III, who is far nicer than Papa II has ever been since he’s been around. Then again Papa III mostly minds his own business… Papa II has to have his ego stroked every damn day… “Perhaps it is your attitude, Papa…”

“Mmn… is that a hint of amusement I hear in your voice, Air? How very indecent of you, to find humor in my usurping. Sadistic, one could even say.” he muses, pushing the whole pile of paper to Air’s side of the desk and saying “These are forms you must fulfill for your Social Security, and these…” he reaches back under his desk, taking out a thick stack of documents and putting them next to the pile. “… these are the forms you must update with your senior citizen status in order to receive the benefits. There is more, but I am willing to call it even tonight should you fill these out.” He sits back in his chair, a small smile playing in the corners of his lips as he sees Air’s eyes look at the forms with a sort of resigned loathing. He chuckles mentally, then picks up the bottle of Merlot off his desk, opening it and sniffing it delicately before pouring himself a glass.

Air grabs the stack of paper, sifting through the various forms, trying to figure out what all he would need to remember for them. He lifts his head slowly, staring at the burgundy liquid draining into the glass. “Wine…? Do you mind if I have some?” He watches as Papa gives him a ‘Well… if you insist’ look before pulling out another glass and adding a careful amount, sliding it over silently. “Oh…thanks… And you know I am sadistic… but if this will make us even, then I guess I can fill out everything…” He swishes the wine before sliding his mask up, chugging it completely. “Mm… That is good… I do not normally like Merlot…” He readjusts his mask and grabs a pen from the desk, fixing it in his fingers as he reads through the first few pages.

He signs a couple sheets, blinking a few times as the letters begin to bleed together. What the hell… There is no way this is making him drunk already. His hands start to shake, making him drop the pen… He turns his palm upwards, examining his twitching fingers. “I, uh…” Maybe he just needs a few moments to gather himself… He stands, holding himself steady on the edge of the desk. “I think I need to go to the bathroom… Pardon me…” He stumbles towards the bathroom in Papa’s chambers, wincing and rubbing his eyes. So lightheaded… What is happening…? 

His legs and eyelids feel extremely heavy as he finally makes it to the restroom. He slaps his hand hard against the door frame, pulling himself up to the sink to the left. He turns on the water and washes his face. He stumbles back against the wall, turning to alert Papa. He takes a couple steps out of the bathroom… “S-something is..wrong…” His strength in his legs fails him, making him collapse onto the floor with a loud thud. He can hear Papa’s feet tapping along calmly, getting closer… Did he do this… His vision fades to black as he loses consciousness. 

Papa walks over to his crumpled form serenely, waiting a few moments before leaning down and lifting up his mask to check his breathing and lifting his eyelids to ensure he’s well and truly out. He smirks as Air murmurs in his drug induced sleep, and he takes a second to savor the complete and total control of the man before him before grabbing up his wrists and dragging him over to the doors. He opens them, looking around cautiously before starting to pull him down the hall. You are in for a surprise when you awaken, dear Air… he thinks, a cruel smile carved onto his skeletal lips.

Air grunts, shifting his head slightly as he finally begins to awaken. His eyelids slowly part, his eyes falling to the floor below. He blinks a couple times, waiting for his eyes to register light and refocus. A few seconds later he tries to move his arms, feeling nothing by restraint. He tries to turn his head, feeling the pull of leather against his skin, pinching it. “…What the–” He looks around, realizing what the fuck is all around him… Some…BDSM dungeon?? How the fuck did he even get here… He grits his teeth… Papa… He drugged him or something… right? Fuck…

The room is cast in the soft flickering glow of multiple candelabras, giving stark relief to the roughly hewn surface of the stone walls and floor. It’s approximately 18 by 18 feet, and a long, heavy oak table stretches out on the wall in front of him, holding every kind of even remotely sexual toy under the sun, and quite a few things that shouldn’t even be related. “Ah… good, you are awake. I was afraid I gave you too much…” Papa sits in a stout wooden chair at the head of the table, clad in his sleeping habit and not much else. In his hand is a thick horsewhip with a rounded metal tongue, and as Air watches, he slowly begins to stroke it. “You must be a little confused as to where you are… allow me to reassure you. You are below the Castle’s basement, in a hidden cellar I believed was used to hide the ruler and a few of his nobles should the castle ever come to siege. That said, it is extremely well hidden… and unless I allow it, no one is going to find you here.” he points at the mound of Air’s clothes that were thrown rudely into the corner. On top lies his phone and his mask. “I have already… texted, yes? Texted your Brothers using your cellphone that you will be in my chambers for the night to finish the paperwork, and not to expect you until breakfast tomorrow. That gives us the whole night to… correct you.”

Air shivers involuntarily at the chill of the room. His attention immediately falls upon Papa as he speaks, his eyes quickly glancing over all the toys and devices on the table. His blood feels like it’s gonna boil through his fucking skin… Of course… He was an idiot for falling for this stupid trick… He’s never had to fill out that paperwork before… He should have known. Goddammit… “You–!!!” He jerks at the ropes around his wrists, yanking his head off the back of the board… He chokes out a grunt, not giving a shit about the pressure against his windpipe. “You fucking… Let me go!!!!” His eyes glow bright blue as his rage builds. He can’t attack, but goddamn he would bring the fuck to the very edge of life and bring him back for hours if he could. He didn’t give a fuck if he killed him at this point.

“ARGHH! FUCK! PAPA!!!!” His sharp teeth audibly snap together, his deep growls crawling from his throat. He wriggles his wrists vigorously, feeling the rope burning into the flesh, rubbing it raw. His blood pressure spike makes him light-headed once more due to the after effects of whatever fucking drug he used to knock him out… He stops struggling, hanging his head as he inhales deeply, trying to calm down. There are restraints on his neck, wrists, and ankles… There’s no way he can escape without help… His heart races, sweat beading his forehead as his anxiety flares. Old fuck planned all this out… When did he even learn how to text… How the fuck has no one found this place before?! Especially Air… He wanders the castle constantly… how….? He winces, adjusting his head so he doesn’t struggle for breath. He would save his strength for when Papa was closer…where he might have a chance to lash out somehow. But… if he does… what if Papa hurts Earth… He knows that will if he tries anything again… Fuck. FUCK! I shouldn’t have done what I did in confession the other week… Goddammit. 

Papa watches Air writhe and yell in fury with a species of sadistic glee, his lips curling up in the self satisfied grin of a hunting tomcat that knows he’s trapped a mouse in a corner. His bony fingers caress the horsewhip as Air falls silent, his breathing harsh and jagged. Good, he’s still in thinking order. he comments in his head, fingers once again going up and down the whip as he steps directly in front of Air. Papa’s mismatched eyes rove over his form, taking in his heaving frame and forcing Air to feel his gaze over his exposed body, stripping him of any dignity he might yet still have.

“You may scream, Air- no one is going to find you, and you are going to leave here less than a man… you are going to leave as a plaything of my desires, nothing more than a walking, talking fucktoy filled with my come.” His eyes finally make their way to Air’s, and once again Air is surrounded by his intimidating aura of power and mastery as his inverted irises burn into him. He takes a step closer, taking the tip of his horsewhip and dragging it down his midline from his collarbone to the tip of his cock, the fat metal tongue freezing against his hot skin. “In this place of sin, you are to call me Master- nothing else. Fail to do so, and I have a number of instruments that will make you scream it.” Papa’s voice is soft and soothing, beguiling Air to submit in a velvety purr. “I have broken many a will in this room, and you will be no different… slave.”

Before Air can respond, he flicks the thick whip up for Air to see the tongue. Stamped into the metal is Second’s mark, a snake twisted around a grucifix hanging over the head of Baphomet, curled horns completing the inner circle. Cryptic runes encircle it, and is sealed in by the outer circle. This mark is set so deeply into the metal it almost looks carved. “This is my stamp of ownership. I have several other items that will mark you in a similar manner, but this is my personal favorite. The others, such as the brass knuckles, bruise the flesh so much it blots out the sigil. The branding iron is not meant for such intricate engraving work, and cannot be used in more obvious or intimate places. But this…” he waves the tongue in Air’s face slowly. “… this leaves my mark in such detail you can read the runes on your balls, if you so wished.” The whip moves down to the naked ghoul’s cock, the fat silver tip rubbing against his testes. “Do you want that, slave?”

Air can feel Papa’s eyes on him, making him blush slightly. Why is he staring for so long… Not like he hasn’t seen him naked before. The longer he takes, the more embarrassed Air gets. He keeps his eyes off of Papa, trying to contain his indignation. He flinches as the instrument touches his clavicle, making him jerk his head up, looking down at Papa. He squeezes his eyes shut, his skin tingling as he traces his midline… finding his way down his body to his cock. The cold metal makes him arch his back slightly. He hisses through his teeth angrily, slowly backing down as Papa draws closer… Intimidation setting in. The eerie calmness of Papa’s voice makes Air’s stomach turn… He’s not sure if he should just submit or fight back. The way he’s describing things only makes him want to fight back honestly. Call him “Master”??? Really…??? Please… 

Before he can decide, Papa’s showing him the well-made metal tongue of the whip… Shivers crawl up his spine as he describes what it will do along with other instruments. His pelvis thrusts forward as he feels the chilling tip against his balls. He growls, relaxing his body after getting use to the temperature… He refuses to look into Papa’s eyes, keeping his gaze up towards the ceiling. “No, I do not… and I am not your slave, you pretentious fuck.” He almost immediately regrets the words spilling from his mouth, as his conscience is screaming at him for being a fucking idiot… Why the hell are you provoking him when he clearly has the upper hand? Do you really want to be busted up and bruised so badly… He winces, preparing for whatever may come next…

Incredibly, Papa chuckles softly at Air’s response, and he lightly taps his balls with the whip before letting it fall to his side. “So stubborn… this is going to be highly enjoyable.” Before Air can even respond, the hand not holding the whip strikes out and punches Air in the face twice, smashing his lips and bloodying his nose in the first punch and blacking his eye in the next. His face is hard set as he listens to Air gasp in pain. “That was for last week… that stupid black eye is still on my face- and I am of the opinion that I even the score as the beginning to this lesson in humility, slave.” he hisses, his lips wrinkled into a snarl before he steps back and puts the silver tongue of the whip in the middle of his chest.

“However…. I am a reasonable man, and I am willing to offer you a proposition you quite honestly do not deserve.” The tongue lifts off of Air’s skin for a second as Papa pauses before saying “I am going to give you two options of what happens tonight: One, you agree to submit completely and totally to me, consenting to what ever I may or may not do to you with utter servility and humiliation… or two, I drug you again and remove you from this room, putting you in my bed for the night as you sleep off the effects of the drugs, the only marks you bear are the ones you have now…but…” the fat metal bit twitches up, pressing against Air’s busted and bloody lips “Earth will know everything about what happened in confession, and his Brothers will know about him… or more, they will know what he is not. Imagine, your brothers discovering the secret our precious little Earth ghoul is trying so desperately to hide…” he leans in close to Air’s ear, his breath tickling his neck as he whispers “Tell me, how long do you think it will be before their animalistic instincts get the better of them once they find out?”

Air coughs, spitting blood onto the floor. He can feel the blood draining from his nose between the front of his face and back of his throat. His entire face throbs painfully, his breathing short and rapid through his bloodied mouth. He licks the blood from his teeth and upper lip as he raises his head. He leans his head back against the board, wincing and clearing his throat loudly.

He can barely focus on what Papa’s saying, but pieces it together… Bringing Earth into this again… and fucking threatening to out him and put him in even more danger… The little ghoul is innocent in all of this… No. No. No.

His eyes widen as Papa leans in close… Close enough for Air to do something finally. He turns his head slightly away to seem irritated and not planning on attacking…as Papa finishes speaking, he quickly jerks his head to the side, biting Papa’s ear hard. He can taste blood… His eyes glow vividly, aura surrounding their bodies as he’s pulling oxygen from Papa’s lungs. As much as he can before Papa reacts… Will only make the experience worse, but at least he could fucking show him he’s not giving in easily. Papa should know by now he won’t. 

He jerks his head back, hissing like a burned cat and leaving a small chunk of his ear in Air’s mouth in his haste to get away. His hand jerks up as he gasps for breath, his lungs sore from the sudden decrease of oxygen in them. Blood drips from between his fingers as he catches his breath, then he slowly straightens his back and pins Air in his cold, furious gaze. “Fine… I see you have picked option two.” He walks towards the end of the table, leaning down and picking up the bottle of drugged Merlot. “Pity, Earth fawned over you for the longest time in the Confessions. You really were a rather cute couple… but I doubt he will even meet your eyes when he thinks over who could have outed him to his brothers. After all, you are the only one he told, right?” Papa steps towards Air, uncorking the bottle with his teeth and holding it up, close to his face. “Open wide.”

Air spits out the chunk of flesh, growling loudly. He laughs as Papa wheezes and gasps for oxygen, his anger permeating the air. He gasps as Papa goes to retrieve the drugged wine, his heart pounding in his ears as the fucker elaborates on private information Earth had confessed. He feels like his heart is going to stop beating as “You are the only one he told, right?” bleeds from Papa’s lips. He turns his head, clenching his jaw painfully to resist the liquid. “N-No! Please…! Please… I am sorry…I-I…” He wants to fucking vomit… Begging like this is pathetic, but he has to protect Earth. He could stand Earth never speaking to him again, but putting him in any danger is not something he could live with… If anything happened to Earth that was his fault… Anything… “Please do not hurt him… I-I will do whatever you want. Please… Do not tell anyone about him… Do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone. Please…please...” he continues to beg, eyes welling up with tears. He’s starting to feel like he’s gonna pass out again… but shakes his head, trying to stay conscious. “P-please…” 

Papa’s face is inscrutable as Air pleads, still holding the wine close to his lips. He stays silent, making Air’s heart thud as he waits for Papa to force the wine down his throat. However, glacially slow, he drops the bottle away from his lips as he says “Mmmn… I suppose I will allow you to retract your hastily made decision. Although quite honestly, I was rather looking forward to Earth breaking down in Confession as to how he was raped by his brothers and how he would rant and sob about it being your fault for telling the others about his… unfortunate condition.” As he drawls, he walks back over and puts the Merlot down on the table, picking back up his horsewhip.

“It would have been enjoyable to watch him become so shattered and broken as weeks and months went by from the undoubtedly relentless assaults… and your hopelessness at his slow spiral into suffering and knowing it was all… your… fault.” he purrs, blood dripping sluggishly down his neck in a thick trail from his ear as he walks in front of Air again as the whip moving in slow pendulums.

“So… let me hear you say it officially. Do I have your consent to use you and abuse you in any which way I please, slave?”

Air spits out more blood as Papa pulls the bottle away much to Air’s relief. His brow furrows deeper and nose wrinkles as Papa describes his fucked up rape fantasies about the old ghoul’s beloved Earth… How the fuck did this man even end up like this? He watches the blood drip down his neck, lusting to taste it again and feel his fear through his flesh… Air growls lowly with Papa’s fucking question… 

“…..I give explicit…consent… for you to use me…as you wish tonight… Master...” He wants to bite his own tongue off so he doesn’t have to speak another humiliating sentence to this fuck ever again. 

Papa’s eyes almost close as he gives Air a rare smile of satisfaction, his strong white teeth contrasting creepily with his painted on ones. “Such a good little fuck slave… you already know who your Master is.” he says in a low voice, strutting forward arrogantly before reaching forward, pausing, then putting a hand on Air’s chest, lightly trailing his finger down. “It goes without saying that you are not to resist my punishments and rewards, even the slightest display of rebellion will result in expulsion of this room, and everything I had promised will be concreted and completed before you awaken in the morning. That said, unless you are begging for more, you will keep your fucking mouth shut and your powers under control. Understood?”

Air is almost taken aback by the eerie smile and flinches hard as he touches him gently. He nods in submission, just wishing he could fast forward time… This is gonna be agonizingly slow. “Yes…” 

“Yes what, slave? You must address me by my full and proper title… in fact, I do believe that will be your first lesson in humility.” he murmurs, the tongue of the whip lifting from Papa’s side and laying against his chest.

“Now… I am going to count to ten- and if you do not bend your pride and call me by my proper title of Master, I am afraid your cock is going to go through the experience of a lifetime… one.” He rears back his arm, the whip whistling before striking the dead middle his chest in a bolt of stinging pain. He pushes the tip down a few inches, his breathing slightly heavier than normal. “Two.” again, the whip shrieks through the air before hitting the mark with infallible accuracy. The first welt is already swelling and reddening, his mark a stark white of risen edges. “Three.” he growls, slowly making a trail of welts down to Air’s cock with every number out of his mouth.

Air’s breath catches as he sees Papa’s arm rear back. All his visible muscles tense up at the whip’s impact as he yelps. He coughs, feeling like he got punched in the chest. Pain burns at the reddened area, making him grit his teeth, inhaling a hiss through them. Before he can spit out the goddamned words, Papa strikes again, this time making him cry out loudly. His fingers and toes curl, his upper back slamming back against the board as he throws his head back. He braces for the third impact, starting to shake from the searing pain. “YES! Master!!” He finally chokes out, restraining himself from saying anything else… as much as he’d love to curse this fuck out.

Papa follows through with the third strike, making Air buck in pain. “Good… very good. You can keep your tongue in check, if nothing else.” He lets the whip fall away from Air, leaning down to caress the fresh, swelling marks before pressing into one brutally, breaking the skin and causing blood to bubble up under his nails. He brings the reddened tips of his fingers to his mouth, lapping lightly at the rich liquid. “I can almost taste your anger… how cute.” he wipes his fingers down Air’s front, smearing his blood on his skin and standing back, reaching up to cup Air’s chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. “Now, slave… what is your sin? Branding, whipping, stabbing, fire, needles, overstimu…” his eyes brighten with a hellish light as Air winces in discomfort as Papa says needles, and he chuckles softly. “Needles, hmm? I have not had fun with them in a long time… it will be good to polish off my talents of such delicate work.” As he talks, he steps away from Air and begins to pace in front of the table, hunting for his instruments of torture. 

Air tries to breathe through the pain to prepare for his goddamn next level of torment…. Needles… Fuck fuck fuck… Air likes pain but to a fault, and anything involving sharp instruments, especially fucking hollow needles… makes him squirm… He shouldn’t have winced, but it was mostly involuntary as his brain seems to be pretty goddamn tired of all the nerves firing off at the moment. He almost whimpers out a ‘No’, but purses his lips, catching himself. You have to be quiet for Earth’s sake…. Just stop being a little bitch and endure it. It’s only a few hours…. Only… a few…hours. He looks up at the ceiling, frowning as he waits for the needle play to commence… The smell of his own blood and Papa’s blood mingling is arousing… At least he can enjoy that if nothing else…

There’s a soft sound of discovery as Papa finally finds 2 packs of a dozen needles each, the metal instruments long and cruelly thick. He sets them on the chair as he searches for his leather gloves and puts them on, making sure they’re skin tight before picking the needles back up and walking back over to Air casually. “You know, the last time I demonstrated my proficiency at this was almost 5 years ago, for a nice young acolyte of the Christian church that was interested in our ways of life and visited in secret… he was into some very naughty things and eventually converted over to us. A much better fit, I believe.” he says in amusement, reaching behind Air and pulling a small table into view. He puts one pack of the needles on it before taking the other and ripping it open, exposing the glittery tops of the needles with a certain glee. He waves the open pack in Air’s face, pulling one out with lingering slowness and showing it’s length to him. “If I do stab you too deeply, simply scream. It will not deter nor stop me, but it will certainly make this whole process more enjoyable for me- and is that not the whole point of being a slave, pleasing your Master?”

Air turns his head away, unable to watch when Papa decides to begin. He hasn’t practiced in such a long time… This may be far more painful than he had anticipated. He tries his best to relax his muscles completely to ease pain or bruising, but it’s extremely difficult. “….Yes…. I am here to serve you… Master.” He feels like he’s gonna hyperventilate or fucking pass out from the anxiety. He doesn’t want to… as Papa might tell Earth everything, but his head is so light and thoughts cloudy… His eyelids flutter as he tries to stay awake. “fuck…” he whispers, shaking his head again. 

Papa glances up from the needle and frowns at Air’s clear dizziness and efforts to stay conscious. He quickly puts the needle and the opened pack down on the table before slapping Air hard across the face, rudely bringing him back to earth as the strike accentuates the pain on his already throbbing face.”I want you awake for this… If you are about to pass out, I have a hypo full of adrenaline should you need it. I would rather you do not, however- it is hard to come by, and I would rather only use it in truly desperate emergencies.” He picks up the needle again, watching Air carefully as he pinches around his chest for a place to slide it into the skin. Finally, finding a spot about 2 inches above his nipple and an inch from his midline, he squeezes and rolls the skin between his thumb and his forefinger as he places the tip of the needle against it. “This is going to hurt… do know that I welcome tears.” with that, he brutally shoves the needle between the muscle and skin, poking it through about an inch and a half of Air’s skin. 

Air cries out in a sudden gasp of pain, his face fucking throbbing unbearably. He holds his head up, making sure Papa knows he’s conscious. He really doesn’t want to be slapped again or really have anything touch his face. Air flinches hard as Papa pinches his skin, inhaling sharply… His chest is still screaming from the welts he received a couple minutes ago. He breathes deeply and jaggedly as if he’s inhaling life after being deprived for minutes. Restraining himself from using his powers is a battle itself, as his body is trying everything it can to make him fight back. He pulls at the ropes violently as he feels the sharp, piercing pain of the needle jamming through his flesh. His mouth opens and teeth come together, no noise coming out until a few seconds after… His eyes glow bright blue after he screams out… He squeezes his eyes shut again, arching his back as he tries to contain himself. “Ffffff—-fuck… Ahh–!” He can feel his muscles pressing against the part of the needle that’s under his skin as he takes every breath. “Fuck…” 

Papa tilts his head back in contentment at Air’s scream of agony, drinking it in like a savory wine. “Mmm… such a well mannered fuck slave…” he mutters, watching a slow bead of blood drip from the needle and begin to trail down his heaving damp chest. Chuckling, he picks up the rest of the pack and pulls out another needle, looking directly into Air’s eyes with salacious glee. “Only 23 more to place…” he purrs throatily, pinching his skin again a few inches under the last needle and placing it against the skin before sliding it in smoothly with almost surgical precision. “And again…”

He grits his teeth, grimacing as the needle pops through his flesh again. He can smell the blood permeating the air, making him salivate more. He raises his body off the board, letting it fall back against it, biting into his bottom lip hard as the pain eases off. His eyes glow brightly, only dimming between punctures. Calm down… What you did to Papa before was fucking unforgivable… You deserve every ounce of pain he presses into you… You like pain, though… Try and enjoy this kind… Do something to stop yourself from losing control. He laps up the bloody saliva from his lips and sides of his mouth, glancing down at the piercings. Fuck does he hate needles, though… 

Papa huffs softly in amusement as Air writhes to keep himself under control before continuing his work, inserting needle after needle through his skin in a neat row down his front. The thin rods are almost perfectly parallel, blood leaking in a sluggish pulse around the risen edges of skin before he finally runs out of needles in the first pack. The last needle is on his navel a few inches above his pubic hair, but Papa placed it as to miss all the major arteries while still being intensely painful. He hums softly as drags a slow finger down the row of needles, twinging them and making Air groan in torment. “First row is done… do you need a moment of rest, slave? Perhaps a little pleasurable chaser?” His hand toys with the last needle before dropping to Air’s cock, stroking it lightly and making Air twitch in stimulation. 

Air almost exhales a sigh of relief as Papa finishes out the first pack of needles. Fuck… His abdominal muscles contract sharply upon feeling the needles moving against Papa’s finger. His wrists are burning from twisting them in the ropes… fuck, what isn’t burning at this point. His head jerks back and hips buck as Papa grabs his cock. His cold hand makes him shiver, toes curling in response. Pleasure would be a good change of pace, but he also wants to get this over with… “Whatever Master wants…” His voice is low and hoarse from screaming… He could just bite his fucking tongue off now and have to go to the hospital and this would end… The pain would probably be the same… The collar on his neck is irritating the fuck out of his clammy skin. He turns his head side-to-side, trying to relieve the itchiness and pinching by shifting the leather. All his senses are going insane from the various stimulants… Pain. Pleasure. Irritation. Suppression of powers. The cold sweat on his burning flesh… Hope the fucker is thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Papa pauses at Air’s answer, cocking his head in thought before chuckling in extremely rare humor and good mood. “You have been such a good toy for me so far… I suppose I could allow you a moment of bliss from Master.” With that, he leans down and preforms something he’s only done a few times in his life willingly- and never sober. Lifting Air’s slowly hardening cock up, he tongues and licks back Air’s foreskin, exposing the sensitive head that he teasingly rolls the tips of his lips over. His free hand crawls up to the lowest needle and flicks it in rhythm of his stroking hand, keeping Air in a haze of pain and pleasure as his cock hardens under Papa’s teasing licks. “Mmnh… how does that feel, slave? Tell Master how much you long for this tongue…” 

The old ghoul purses his lips, face flushing brightly as he feels Papa’s hot tongue drag across his sensitive skin. “Fuck!” He gasps, wishing he could cover his fucking mouth. Shut the fuck up, you idiot. He accidentally bucks his hips as he feels the sharp pain from the needle. He immediately presses himself back into the board, muscles tensing up. “I am sorry… Master… I-it feels amazing…” He winces as he embarrassingly elaborates. “I have longed to have your lips wrapped around my cock… and feel the warmth of your mouth…” Lucifer, kill me now… 

A low laugh escapes from the Dark Pope’s lips, and he lightly suckles and pets Air’s cock with warm, languorous strokes of his tongue that are accentuated by sharp twinges of the needle. Papa manages to get Air fully hard before saying in a casual tone “You do realize I could castrate you should I wish?” a thin but strong hand slips under Air’s length, fondling his balls gently. “I have all the equipment necessary to keep you alive after the cut… it would be messy, but I have a mop and bucket.” He watches Air’s eyes widen in fear, and he cuts him off before he could begin to plead. “I personally think it would be a most fitting punishment… perhaps I will save it for last, as a little thing to remember me by.” he breathes, kissing the tip of Air’s cock before standing back up and plucking up the still full pack of needles. “Now, onto the next row.”

Air almost feels sick from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Cold chills to warm tingles oscillating depending on what Papa is doing. After Papa threatens castration, Air stares at a spot on the floor, feeling like there’s no point in begging or pleading… especially when he wouldn’t blame Papa for doing it. He nods, closing his eyes as he moves on. “Yes, Master…” Seems like he will have to explain what happened to Earth no matter what happens tonight. Tears fall from the tips of his eyelashes. He whimpers softly, trying to think of what to do after everything is over… He breathes audibly through his mouth, his nose stuffed to hell and back with coagulated blood, making his whimpering louder. 

As he tears open the package, he hears whimpering coming from the old ghoul and looks up. He watches the procession of tears move down his face, pooling at his cheeks and dripping from his nose and chin, pink with blood. Papa clutches at the half opened bag of needles spasmodically, and at the same time he notices a movement in the front of his robes. He looks down to see his cock standing at almost full attention, and he bites his lower lip uncharacteristically, vexed. Is seeing him so broken and defeated that much of a turn on for me? One quick glance at his emotions and body told him yes… he tries to reason it out but only shakes his head at bad memories swirling around like bloodthirsty horseflies, biting and irksome. He takes a deep breath before walking forward purposefully to Air’s side, not bothering to hide his erection as he considers the half-open pack of needles. 

“Quite honestly, slave…” he muses before putting the rest of the needles on the table and stepping in front of Air. “…I would rather fuck you than have to wait another 15 minutes putting in needles, only to have you pass out in agony half way through. I would still fuck you, but where is the fun in that?” Papa slams his hands against the board Air is tied to, making him wince in surprise. “And having you come back around would take too long… I want to be inside of you right… now.” he growls, swiftly sidestepping behind Air and flicking a few levers on the board, lowering the angle of the platform and slackening the ropes around his legs. Before the ghoul could do much more than take in his new position, Papa’s kneeling between his legs, forcing them apart and clutching at his hips as he positions himself on top of Air.

Air looks back up at Papa as he hears him walking over… Noticing his more than obvious erection, making him sneer in disgust. Of course he gets hard as soon as Air starts to shed tears… Reminds him of someone else he loathed long ago. Same damn response to nearly everything. He adjusts his neck again as the platform changes angles, the tiredness in his arms relieving ever so slightly. He sighs as he feels the ropes on his ankles loosen. Finally… some relief. He stares at Papa as he positions himself between his thighs, blushing deeply at his impatience. 

Papa notices Air’s blushing and gives a soft sound of interest, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. “You are blushing, slave… do not tell me you are enjoying this.” With that, he lifts up his sleeping habit with one hand while reaching over to the small table with the other, opening up the drawer and removing a little bottle of high-quality lube. He squirts a few thick drops onto his cock, twitching at the cold feel before putting up the bottle and spreading it over the head with his now free hand. “Last time we did this, it chafed… I am not eager to repeat the experience, as much as you seemed to find it pleasurable.” he states lowly, and without warning or preamble, he shoves the whole of his lengthy girth into Air, grunts slipping from his mouth like heavy stones as he rocks back and forth. “Mmnf… fuck- you are even tighter than I remember…”

Air shakes his head slightly at Papa’s remark, turning away from him. He does not want to look at him or see him enjoying himself any longer… He tenses up, arching his back hard as Papa thrusts his dick inside him. He cries out in pain, tears streaming down the sides of his face into his hair due to the sudden, extreme stinging sensation. “Papa–” He grunts, squeezing his legs inward involuntarily. He relaxes them some so he doesn’t crush the damn man despite wanting to. He forgot to say ‘Master’ but does it fucking matter anymore… He just wants him to finish and take these goddamn needles out of his skin….so he can go clean up, ice his face, and hide for the next week or two.“Hurry… up….” He demands in a hoarse, shaking voice. 

The dark pope snarls silently at Air’s command, but increases the pace and strength of his thrusting, bruises setting into the almost healed ones he left last week on his hips as he squeezes him tight. He stays unusually quiet throughout the brutal fuck over, the only sounds in the dungeon are their harsh pants and the loud, rhythmic slapping of Papa’s hips against Air’s ass. Papa doesn’t last long given how worked up he was, coming after only a few minutes of the rough humping and shooting his seed deep into Air. He gasps and reels forward as he orgasms, his hips and legs twitching as he almost collapses onto Air. He stays there for a moment, heaving jaggedly before picking himself up and removing himself from Air, walking over and sitting in the stool as he catches his breath.

Air moans softly through thrusts, pressing his hips back into the board as Papa’s fingers dig deep. He cannot deny how good it feels after being tormente for hours. He rolls his hips to deepen the thrusts, helping Papa reach orgasm faster as well as himself. It is not a strong one for Air considering how utterly exhausted he is… but the sight and feeling of Papa lying on top of him…is delightful for some reason. Better than an orgasm tonight. Perhaps because he will not have to fuck him again after this…. He suddenly remembers what Papa threatened before. Yeah… maybe he should have drawn it out a liiiittle longer…. fuck

Minutes pass as Papa’s breathing becomes slow and regular, and he opens his eyes, looking at nothing for a few moments before standing calmly and reaching down, picking up the bottle of Merlot and walking over to Air. “Drink this. It will help what pain is about to come.” He places the mouth of the bottle against Air’s lips, urging him to drink.

Air frowns as Papa walks over with the wine bottle. He reluctantly opens his mouth, allowing him to pour it in. Might as well be knocked out considering the needles still need to be removed. He drinks hungrily and coughs, turning away to indicate he’s done. Should he not want him to experience every ounce of pain after what he did? He stares at Papa, waiting for whatever drug it is to take effect. 

The dark pope watches Air’s eyelids flutter, then his head start to droop lower and lower until he slumps, giving into the powerful sleeping drug completely. He waits a few more minutes until he’s snoring lightly, with soft mumbles and expressions of unease drifting across his sleeping face.

Papa stares at him, his face set in a hard, smooth expression… before slowly softening into one of tender concern as he steps closer, murmuring softly as he strips his left hand of it’s glove. The skin underneath seems to be producing a cool green haze, and without pausing, he presses the hand against Air’s bloody welt that he made with the metal horsewhip. He winces and gasps slightly as the heavy bruise is transferred to his chest, leaving Air’s skin smooth where the mark was. He brushes his glowing fingers over the unmarked skin before beginning on the first of the needles, Air sighing in relief unconsciously as needle after needle is plucked out of his skin and healed, and Papa clenches his teeth as the puncture wounds form in his own body. Blood begins to stain his habit, blackening the dark material in ruddy spots as he goes about repairing the damage he’s done to Air by moving it to his own body.

By the time he’s finished, he’s shaking and pale, bruises and rope burns covering his wrists and ankles while blood patters onto the stone ground in dime sized drops, the front of his habit starting to drip. Air, in complete contrast, is as unmarked as a newly born babe, his muscles loose and his skin unflawed as he twitches a little in his sleep. Papa shambles behind the board holding Air up, barely having the strength to crank it down parallel with the floor so Air can lie upon it somewhat comfortably. Shivering in agony and blood loss, he fumbles with the ropes before managing to untie them and free Air before stepping back, his one unblackened eye roving over his form. Beautiful…

He sighs and moans in pain, walking towards the set of shallow steps cut into the stone and leading up towards the lowest level of the cellar, where he would have to push open the stone trapdoor and make it back to the room unseen. He grits his teeth and hisses as he pulls himself up the first flight of stairs, pausing to look back at Air. Well… It was worth it.

Air awakens the next morning, looking around before sitting up. He groans, rubbing his head… no doubt a side effect of the drug he was given. He gasps suddenly, sitting up. “What?!” He looks down at his body, seeing that he’s unharmed. He feels his skin, starting to doubt everything he went through last night. “What happened…?” He throws his legs over the side of the board, looking around as he pushes his hair behind his ear. He stands, legs shaking slightly due to being off them for so long. 

He notices drops of dry blood leading up the stairs. Before he follows, he grabs his clothing, quickly putting it on, then his mask. He follows the blood up the stairs, thoughts racing about what had happened. He finds his way out of the area to the main corridor. He quickly makes his way to Papa’s chambers, opening the door without permission. “Papa!” He closes the door behind him, seeing spots of dry blood up to a pile of clothing. The smell of blood is pungent… He looks around for Papa, trying to figure out if he’s here or in the bathroom. His chambers are much larger than the other ones… “Papa? Are you in here? I apologize for entering without permission, but…” 

They have a toxic relationship at this point, but for some reason he still cannot bear the thought of Papa being injured… Especially when Air deserved every ounce of bloodshed and pain last night. It definitely was not a dream.. What did Papa fucking do? “Papa…?” He seats himself on Papa’s bed, frowning. 

There’s a low groan from the head of the bed as Air sits on it, and Papa pushes down the thick silk comforter with swollen hands to reveal his bruised and still bloody face- even after the gentle shower he took to try and wash off the blood and sweat before gobbling down pain medications with a small swig of another bottle of drugged wine. “Air…?” He’s still dazed and in pain, his face contorting in confusion before wincing as the abused skin and wounds on his face makes themselves known. “What.. Why are you here?” he slurs, the words coming out thick and slightly malformed by his busted lips.

Air turns, looking at him. His eyes widen as he sees the damage. “What the fuck did you do?!” He crawls up next to Papa, grabbing the covers. “Fucking Christ, Papa…” He pulls off the covers, staring at his battered and bruised form… “Why…?! I deserved it… I deserved everything you did to me… Not you.” 

Papa shivers as the covers are pulled off of his naked and battered form, and he groans as he slowly curls into a fetal position, his breathing speeding up as his wounds begin to wake up and scream as he moves. He clutches at the sheets beneath him, looking down in a mixture of shame and irritation. “Earth… Earth would have seen. He would have told someone… and it would have been fucking hard to deny with my mark on your chest that some one else did it. It was as much to cover my ass as much as it was to cover yours, you arrogant prick.” he snarls, a little of the old Papa clawing it’s way out through the haze of drugs and agony. He gives a rusty shriek as he turns his body to face away from Air, hiding his face which was starting to run with blood again. “Go away…”

“You are the fucking prick, you asshole. Stop moving! You know goddamn well I would have stayed away from Earth during the healing period, so do not give me that shit. Do you want me to do a healing spell? I can do them, I just need to get some things from the pharmacy.” 

He grabs some towels from Papa’s bathroom, wetting one to clean the blood from his face. “Let me help you.”

The dark pope attempts to sneer at Air fussing like a mother hen, but his face hurts too much to do much more than a pathetically weak smirk. He hisses and fights back another scream of pain that claws up his sore throat as Air gently sits him up, looking over his mangled body and still tacky scabs that covers one side of his front like an odd, linear pox. Papa’s breathing heavy as Air begins to lightly towel off the fresh blood from his face, and his eyes go interestingly soft as he watches Air clean off his face. “Healing spells, regeneration charms, and blood magicks do not work on any wound that has been transferred over by my hand… I have tried on many occasions. They are simply resistant to any form of change beyond what is natural… I will live, Air.”

“Why the fuck did you do it then if you knew no one could heal it? These are not just scratches…” He continues to clean him off, eyes slowly roaming his form. “Tell me… You do not have strength to force me out of here…” 

Papa’s face furrows into a scowl, despite the stinging pain it causes him to do so. He says nothing, instead looking at a smear of blood on his sheets intently as Air continues to clean him off. Finally, glacially slow and in a voice so low and gravelly it was little more than a grunt, he says “You know why…”

“No… I do not know why. Why would you spend all that time and energy doing that to me and planning it out… only to regret it?” He frowns, pulling the bloodied towel towards himself. “You could have done worse…”

Papa keeps his head down, a miserable but clear blush rising to his cheeks as he closes his eyes, powerless to stop it. “Yes, I could have had your fucking balls nailed to the cellar wall as a trophy but… but I did not. And I did not because…” he falters, gripping the sheet beneath him in anxiety and frustration. “..b-because..” Sweet Satan, please let it get through his thick skull so I don’t have to say it out loud…

“Just say it. Dammit.” He had to say how many embarrassing fucking things to Papa last night, and he cannot just spit this out? “Papa…” 

With an angry howl, he looks back up, baring his teeth in irritation. “Because, you fucking dumb ass, I feel something for you! I have affections for you, do you understand?!” he yells harshly, his thin chest heaving despite the strong pangs of hurt it sends through his body. He glares Air straight in the eye, livid and unhappy at being wheedled into confessing his newly formed crush for the ghoul. God damn it…

Air feels his face burn brightly beneath his mask. He squeezes the bloodied cloth, almost falling back and off the bed from shock. He catches himself by grabbing the sheet. He’s fucking speechless… “Y-you…” He goes to touch Papa’s shoulder and immediately pulls his hand back. “You are an idiot…” He chuckles, almost wanting to cry laughing after they have both tortured the fuck out of each other for fucking weeks. “We are so fucked up…” 

There’s a small spark of something in Papa’s eyes as Air says 'we', and he gives a single dry laugh. “Correct on both accounts… are you going to finish mopping me up? Or will I have to do it myself as you process such shocking news?” he questions sarcastically, looking a great deal more happy than he was only a few moments ago. 

“Well if you would have just left some on me, you would not be bleeding all over the goddamn place like some gutted cow.” He continues wiping blood from Papa’s skin, admiring it while doing so. He stays quiet for a while before speaking up again. “I am sorry… for what I did… I know that does not change anything, but… I…uhm… I lost…my temper. I used to be very calm as I am most of the time, but some of the things you had said to me kind of triggered bad memories…and back then I was too helpless to do anything, and this time… obviously… I guess I felt like I had to do something to protect myself, which was… the same thing they did to me. I have never reacted like that. I have no idea why I did it… I just… feel like… you should have let me suffer through all the pain I have probably caused you. I mean..how are you even going to explain this to Sister Imperator or your brother or anyone else that comes to see you…?” He should probably stop talking, especially since he has never spoken about this shit to anyone, but it just keeps spilling out… All of this happened almost 40 years ago… 

“I can handle any questions my Brother or Imperator could throw at me…” he’s quiet for a few seconds before continuing “I wish to apologize for the pain I have caused you as well… it was… unwarrantedly cruel towards you, even for what you did to me.” Papa sighs, avoiding Air’s eye as he talks. “I do not hold any ill feelings for you, Air. Not any more.” he murmurs, observing Air tenderly wipe off his skin in careful strokes. “As for bad memories… I believe I may understand you a little too well where those are concerned.”

Air sighs. “Do not worry about it… I do not like hearing that you can understand my feelings. No one should have to go through anything like what I did before Sister Imperator and Papa I found me… I am sorry.” He places his hands on Papa’s cheeks gently, leaning forward, pressing his lips against his cheek. “So sorry… Papa…” 

The Dark Pope’s breath catches slightly as Air leans towards him. Is he really going to…? He exhales softly in relief and disappointment as Air kisses his cheek instead. Before he could stop himself, one of his roughened and bruised hands finds it’s way to the back of Air’s head, directing his mouth to Papa’s lips. “Save your pity. I do not need it.” he whispers, pressing forward and claiming Air’s lips for his own in a mixture of guilty desire and the need to feel… not loved, perhaps, but… maybe accepted, for once.

Air grins as Papa forces him into his lips. He gently sucks on his lower lip, dragging his tongue across it as he switches between them. “Mmm…” He pulls away, biting his own lip, blushing. “Damn… I-I should probably go… now…” He clears his throat,dragging himself off the bed and standing up. “If you need anything, please call me…” 

Papa lets go of Air, his hand lingering over his form before falling back to his lap. “Actually, if I could request something right now… if you could inform a sister to bring my meals up to my room, and my Brother that I am currently… delving into personal matters and will be reclusive for the next week or so, I would be most appreciative.” he says in a low drawl before slowly crawling back up to the head of the bed, groaning in pain as he gets himself settled in. He pulls up the silk comforter over his head before poking out a hand, pointing at his desk where a number of pills and a small bottle of wine rests. “Can you put those on my stand? They will make living bearable, for the moment.”

“Yes, of course, Papa.” He nods, putting his hands behind his back. “I will make sure a Sister is nearby in case you need her.” He stares a few moments before he grabs the pills and wine from his desk, setting them down on the night stand. “Rest well… I will try and make sure no one bothers you.” 

“I will be most impressed if you should succeed, nearly all company bothers me these days. Dismissed.” He hears Air walk away towards the door, and he bites his tongue in vexation before blurting out “Air… thank you for coming by and ensuring I was alive. It… means a great deal.” Papa flushes under the covers and bites his tongue again to keep from saying anything else, hating how cheesy he sounds wishing Air goodbye. 

Air turns back, looking at the lump of covers. His face feels like it’s gonna burn off…Papa seems to embarrass him more than anyone else… Maybe because he’s a stubborn sonofabitch… Both of them are. But Papa expressing his feelings is on a whole new level. “Y…You are welcome… As much as we go at each other’s throats, I do care about you. Which may be stupid on my part.” He laughs. “I will come check on you before I retire to bed…”

He’s silent, his face red as fire as he hears Air say that he cares for him before stuttering out a reply. “That… I… yes, I would… e-enjoy that.” he murmurs, quiet enough that Air could hear the words but not his tone, which is one of credulous hope. He waits until he hears Air leave, then tucks his head into his swollen hands. God, what am I getting into…


	5. TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser to what is the final chapter- the rest will be uploaded very soon!

Air makes his way towards Papa’s chambers, brooding on his feelings for the man. It has been over a week since their last night together… and Papa has been healing pretty well since then, luckily. Air has also managed to keep most of the ghouls away for the week as well… Though he is sure some annoyed him during recovery. He sighs as he arrives at his door, knocking on it. His feelings are split between Earth and Papa… He doesn’t know how to even discuss it at this point with either of them… Fuck. What kind of fucking disaster…

Papa’s head swivels up, looking at the door. He’s seated at his comfy leather recliner, stretching his feet towards the still smoldering embers of a fire to warm them. He sighs and rolls his neck, thinking how nice it is to be able to perform the action without yelping in pain. “Who is it?” he calls, before saying in a somewhat softer voice, “Air?”

“Yes, sir…” He cracks open the door, popping his head in. “I apologize for interrupting…” He steps inside, closing the door behind him. He approaches Papa, stopping a few feet away. “I wanted to check on you…” 

“No apologies needed, you visiting is the only human interaction I get for the time being.” Papa stands up rather carefully, his wounds greatly healed but still a bit tender as he walks over to Air, leaning casually against his desk. “I am glad you find the time in your undoubtedly busy schedule to ‘check in’ on your Unholyness… although, our time together has been a bit lacking. Perhaps, when I am fit to leave this cursed room, we will fix that.” His voice is a gentle purr as he lightly trails his fingers over Air’s shoulder, his eyes lingering over the creases and folds of his suit before sighing. “However, there is something I wish to talk to you about… sit.” The dark pope gestures to the unoccupied chair before sitting back down into the one he most recntly occupied, looking a bit troubled.

Air seats himself, starting to feel anxious… What is he gonna say? “A-all right…” He fixes his gaze on Papa, pursing his lips. Papa does seem to be moving around better… thankfully, he thinks to himself.

Papa’s leather clad hand lifts and he presses a knuckle against his lips, a sign of deep thought or confusion with him, before looking back up at Air and beginning slowly. “I understand… you have a new relationship with Earth. Which is… wonderful, but I am- I mean to ask, have you told him about… what is going on between us? What has happened?” he inquires gently, pulling at his lower lip with his thumb in mild anxiety.

Air shifts uncomfortably at the question, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes… I just… have not gotten to speak to Earth..about what has happened…or my feelings. I, honestly, have no idea how to approach it. I… care you about and him, I just… I have never had to deal with something like this before…. I am sorry, I know this is frustrating. I care about you both deeply, I just…”He sighs. “I was trying to figure things out before I got here…” 

Papa listens to Air, and he thinks over his words for a few seconds before saying bluntly and without preamble “Have you considered that, between the three of us, we may engage in a polyamorous relationship? It would not be conventional, but nothing about this whole fiasco is.”

“Uhh… I have briefly contemplated it, yes… I was just not sure if both of you would be ok with it.” He sighs as well, clasping his hands together. “I do not want to force anything on anyone… we would still have to speak to Earth. I have no idea how he would feel honestly…” 

Papa mumbles, leaning back into his chair. “Beyond you letting go of one or both of us romantically, this is perhaps the only way this can continue and you keep your dignity and honesty. It is certainly the only option I can think of where you can retain them both. I do not know how he will take the news, but it is far preferable to sneaking behind his back… I propose we talk to him, for better or for worse.” His mismatched eyes linger over the bright embers, watching them breathe and burn merrily as he broods over their options like worn down stones. He holds his breath a little, waiting for Air’s response.

“Y-yes…that sounds like a good idea. I was not sure of our relationship until now though, so…. I was going to clarify tonight, but you brought it up first… Should I go get him and talk to him there?” He feels so lost. Papa is being very patient and understanding, though… Very unlike him normally… 

“I believe it would be best should all three of us be involved in the conversation… bring him to my chambers. We will discuss this here.” Papa stands, walking over to a small cabinet and pulling out a bottle of spirits. Air catches his eye, and he chuckles “It is not drugged… alcohol will be useful for this sort of talk.” 

“All right… I will go get him… A couple shots prior to, though… would be nice.” He stands up and walks over to Papa, grabbing a glass. “Well if you do drug me, I suppose I can get you back.” He winks at him, gently touching his shoulder, sliding his hand down his arm as the Dark Pope pours drinks. He takes a glass, quickly downing its contents. “I suppose I should prepare for the worst…” He pours himself a second shot, downing it before placing the glass down and heading towards the door. He sighs loudly. “I will return in a few moments…”

“Please do. We have much to discuss.” he breathes, watching him exit the room before walking over to his desk and pulling out another chair, positioning it so the three chairs are a circle. He pours himself a large glass, putting the bottle on the edge of his desk before seating himself and sulking, swishing the round glass of the rich liquid as he waits. Papa takes a sip, musing. “I certainly hope the little drummer boy does not overreact…” he mutters to himself, waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the ending, enjoy!

Air makes his way slowly to Earth's chambers, his thoughts racing around his head like bullets as he nears the ghouls living chambers, then his room. Fuck... How is this night gonna end? He arrives, knocking on Earth's door. "Earth... It is Air." He shifts his weight restlessly, waiting for him to open the door.

Earth pauses in taking off his tunic for the night at the sound of a heavy knock, a smile spreading across his face as he hears Air's voice. He considers putting the garment back on, then shrugs it off, a devilish glint in his eyes as he walks towards the door saucily. "Well... hello there handso-" he stops dead as he opens the door and sees Air's anxious and serious expression, his small hands clenching against the wood on instinct. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Air looks at his beloved, taking a small breath to steady himself. "We... need to talk, but I need you to come to Papa's chambers with me. Please." he smiles shyly, feeling his heart in his throat. "You can just put on whatever you wish, it does not need to be formal. It is a personal conversation."

"Papa? Why does he want to talk with us?" he inquires, frowning and leaving the door open before walking over to his discarded cassock, putting it back on. "I saw him not half an hour ago, why didn't he tell me this himself?" He mumbles peevishly, thinking rude things to call Third when he sees him next for cock blocking. Dammit, got my hopes up for nothing…

"You will see once we get there." He feels bad for irritating him. "Just, uh, keep an open mind, ok?" He lightly takes Earth's hand before leading him out the door and heading towards Papa's chambers, flicking the door closed behind them. He squeezes his hand hard, hoping everything will be ok.

Earth looks increasingly confused at Air's twitchy behavior, but follows him through the castle. As they enter the Papa's section of the castle, Earth slows down in front of Third's door, only to be tugged along towards Second’s. His eyes widen as he realizes which Papa Air was talking about, "Oh... Oh hell no. Wait, wait, wait... Second?! " he says in a panicked whisper. "I thought you were talking about Third!"

Air glances back, anxious. "Yes, we are going to speak with Second. I told you to keep an open mind... Please." He continues pulling him along until they finally reach the ornate, if slightly ostentatious, iron door. He opens Papa's door after a brief knock. Earth almost whimpers, trying to pull out of Air's grasp before cowering close to him like a child, staying meticulously behind him to make himself a smaller target. What the fuck did we do?! he thinks desperately, going over the last few days in his head to try and figure out where he messed up so bad that it warranted a meeting with Second. Why would Second ask for both of us... oh no... are we not supposed to be in a relationship? Did we cross a hierarchical line? he thinks in a rush, almost trembling in fright. At least Air's here…

Second stands as he hears the door open, and his eyes dart from Air to Earth, seeing the small ghoul practically pissing his pants. “Goddamn it, Air.” he hisses to himself silently, you could've at least reassured him a little before you came in.

Air blushes looking at Papa and seeing the annoyance in his eyes. He turns to Earth, taking his mask off. "You are not in trouble... I promise. We are here to discuss....our relationship… That is… between you and me... and Papa... This is not coming out the way I want it to."

"W-what?" His head flicks back from Air to Papa, completely and utterly confused. "What's going on? We're not in trouble? Then why are we here? What do you mean, 'and Papa'? W..." his questions trail off as Papa gestures towards the two open chairs, his face an unusual mix of pity and apprehension.

"Sit. We are going to be talking for a good while, so it would be in your best interests to get comfortable while we work this out." Papa says, walking over to the open bottle of wine and pouring a glass for Air and Earth. "Would you like some wine?"

More confused than ever, Earth looks up at Air for guidance, his head a whirlpool of mixed emotions and thoughts as he clutches the bigger ghoul's hand for support.

Air smiles nervously, looking at his beloved ghoul's hand. "It will be alright... I will take more wine. Earth...you might want some."

Biting his bottom lip, he lets go of Air's hand and moves towards the desk, taking a glass and sitting in the seat farthest away from Papa's. The glass in his hand is shaking slightly, and he takes a tiny sip to try and calm his nerves. 

Air seats himself between Papa and Earth's chairs, leaning back... looking as uncomfortable as one can. He puts his hand on Earth's thigh to reassure him that everything will be ok. He looks at Papa, his expression full of worry. How the fuck did he even let this shit happen... Fuck. He waits for Papa to get comfortable, alternating quick glances between the two.

Papa picks up the other chalice and hands it to Air before sitting down, looking at Earth and Air before saying in a slow, calm voice for Earth's benefit, "Alright... Air, do you want to start, or shall I?"

"Y-you can start...I am not sure how to..." He takes a sip of his alcohol, feeling his hands starting to shake, too. Fuck...just relax, Air... Everything will be alright... Right? He stares at his cup intensely as he tries to figure out what to say… or at least, what Papa will say.

Papa is silent for a spell, then opens his mouth, and a soft, soothing, vaguely commanding voice issues forth. "Approximately 3 weeks ago, Air came to me late at night in hopes that I could find meaning behind certain dreams, erotic dreams involving me. I was... aroused by his delving into them, and pressed the advantage of his confusion and mixed feelings for me. Eventually, this led to sex." he pauses, letting Earth process this before continuing. "Five days later, I was manning the Confession Booth and he came to me to confess that he was confused about the act we had committed together. Realizing it was me, he became angered... furious, actually, and took me by force. I was unable to resist." He muses on this, his breathing soft before finishing his narrative. "Finally, about a week ago, I decided to get my revenge, drug him, and take him to a secret underground room where I tortured him and raped him. However, upon finding myself unable to cope with the wounds and pain I bestowed upon him, I took them back." He shows Earth his wrists, still scabbed and bruised almost a week later and making the small ghoul hiss in empathy. "Since then, we have yet to interact sexually, and due to my recovery process, we have barely even seen each other since then. Unfortunately, my desires and affections for you have only grown stronger during this week... and I do not see it changing in the near future." Papa locks eyes with Air as he finishes before turning to Earth and seeing his stunned reaction. "Air, would you like to add anything?"

Air stares dead at Papa as he explains everything, before looking down again as he mentions confession. He winces, wishing he still had not lost his temper and done that... He's terrified to look at Earth, instead looking back up at Papa as he finishes. He feels like his face is gonna burn off from Papa confessing his feelings openly with Earth... He swallows hard and then looks back at Earth, feeling his heart sink at his blank and bewildered expression. "...The...confession incident... happened earlier in the day... I came to you that night and confessed my feelings... I...I uhm..." He stops, his breathing heavy and somewhat loud. "I-I... care about you both...deeply... and feel... stuck." He rubs the bridge of his nose at how horribly he is explaining things. "I am sorry... I do not know if I can just ignore my feelings for Papa..."

Earth stares at the glass of wine in his lap, his face turning to one of soft dejection. Did... did Air cheat on me? he thinks, lining up the times. No, he did all that before we got together, and that thing...torture thing wasn't... he didn't want to. He bites his lip, still trying to process everything. He looks up to see them both watching him for his reaction, and Earth looks at Air with his mouth trembling, tears gathering in his eyes at the unjustified but undeniable feeling of being betrayed. "Why... w-why didn't you tell me?"

Air's worst fears are confirmed as Earth starts to cry. He quickly gets up, kneeling before his little ghoul, placing his hands gently on his knees. "I-I...was scared... Earth, I... I did not want to hurt you. I love you.. I just...I am sorry..." He frowns, hanging his head. "I am so sorry... I do not know how to talk about these things, and I feared I would make it worse... I needed time to...figure things out." He would rather Earth punch him in the face than try and explain himself, when he's failing miserably as is.

Earth sniffs and reaches up to wipe his eyes, the tears coming thick and fast. He barely manages to suppress a miserable whimper as Air speaks, and his arms go to hug himself instinctively, almost spilling the wine in his hand. "B-but you k-know I would h-h-have... un-unders-stood..." he clenches his teeth to keep himself from stuttering, but it's no use. He hurriedly puts the wine on the table next to him before clamping his arms around himself and starting to rock, desperately trying to keep himself from bawling his fucking eyes out. Jesus, you really care about him, don't you... he thinks without thinking, digging his fingers into his arms.

"No, no, no... Please..." He stands slightly, wrapping his arms around Earth, squeezing tightly. "Please... do not be so upset. I cannot stand it... I love you very much, Earth... Nothing could ever change that. I do not want to break up with you, I just..." He stops speaking, squeezing his eyes shut as he holds him. "Just...let it out... It will be ok. I am sorry I have made you so upset, baby... I am so, so so sorry... This old ghoul still has a lot to learn in regards to expressing myself." He can feel tears starting to form in his own eyes, quickly wiping them away with his thumb. Fucking hell, now you have really fucked up…

Earth doesn't respond to Air hugging him at first, trembling and crying before his resolve breaks and he clings to him tightly, starting to bawl. Between great, hitching breaths, long drawn out whimpers and soft gibberish is heard as he buries his face into Air's shoulder, wetting his uniform. The words he tries to force out between sobs are garbled and stuttering, but it seems to be along the lines of 'you should have told me' rather than 'I want to break up'. Eventually, Earth's whines and sobs starts to quiet down, and his breathing starts to slow as he gets ahold of his emotions. Soon enough, he sniffles against Air and says "Ok... I t-think I'm ok... you- you should have told me... but I'm o-ok."

"Ok..." He continues holding Earth until he is ready to let go. "I am sorry... I will not hide anything from you again, ok? I just... I am new to this kind of thing despite my age." He laughs. "I have only loved one other man in my lifetime and it was before I was a ghoul, so... Forgive me." He reaches up, touching Earth's face. He wipes away the wetness from his cheeks down to his lips, staring at them and then turning away. "When you are ready to talk, we can discuss more."

The little ghoul hugs him tight, not wanting to let go but doing so anyway. He sniffles and looks up at Air, his wet eyes still showing hurt but managing to give Air a small smile as he pats the older ghouls hands on his face, rubbing them tenderly as he calms down. "I'm ok... we can keep talking."

Looking thoroughly bored but trying not to show it, Papa sits up in his chair at Earth’s words. "Are you sure? We have all night to discuss, and I would rather not have to stop again." Papa watches as Earth nods silently, and he sighs "Alright. Now that you have been filled in, it is time to ask 'What happens next?'... Air, I believe you should tell him our proposal- it will be less shocking to him, I believe." Papa adds gently, taking another sip of his almost empty glass.

"Uhm.... Papa and I discussed a poly relationship... so that... I would be dating both of you...Of course spending equal time with one another..." He looks over at Papa, rolling his eyes at his obvious boredom.

"Wait... you mean, I would be in a relationship.. with Second?" Earth almost groans, stunned again at the very idea. Blinking, he thinks about it for a few seconds and compulsively puts his hands in his lap, tucking his knees together with a light blush coloring his damp cheeks as he imagines such a thing... and all it implies.

Papa chuckles at Earth's reaction, and he gives the drummer a snarky grin. "Is that a blush I see across the way, Earth? What are you thinking of, you depraved boy..." he purrs silkily over the last of the wine in his glass, his lips pursing as he drains it. "Surely it could not just have been the thought of you entering a relationship with us in it... Correct?"

"N-no..." Earth stutters, looking at Air for backup before saying "It's... um... I was just..."

"Listen... You do not have to be in a romantic or sexual relationship with Papa... It would just mean that I am dating both of you. You can also date other people if you want to... I would not force you to date anyone that I do. If you just want a sexual relationship with Papa, then you can do that as well... Really it is whatever you are comfortable with and what we all agree on... I know... it is kind of embarrassing..." He laughs awkwardly, sighing.

Earth looks at Air with mild anxiety, biting his lip again. "No, I don't want to date anyone but you, I love you... but, if we're in this kind of relationship... all of us kind of have to be involved with each other for it to be fair to everyone. Meaning... meaning that treating him the same way as I would treat you is the best way for this to work." he sighs, rubbing Air's hand before looking at Papa behind him. "Do... Are you on board with this?"

Papa leans forward over his knees, an intense, serious expression burning on his face as he looks at the ghouls. "It was my idea in the first place... Yes, I am, as you say, 'on board'." His lips twitch up as Earth nods and looks down, his blush more prominent than ever, but his face serious. "Air? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Earth asks, reaching up to caress his face tenderly as he waits for an answer.

"Well... as fucked up as Papa and I's relationship is, I cannot help the way I feel... and I cannot help the way I feel about you, so... I am sure... for now." He smiles, placing his hand on Earth's as he touches his face. "So...yes... I am sure. But I do not want you to think you have to do this... ok? So if you change your mind at any time..." He looks over at Papa. "Either of you... You need to make it known..."

The little ghoul gives a warm smile at Air's reassurance, and he leans forward, his mouth barely an inch from Air's. "I will... I promise." With that he presses his lips against Air's in a comforting, yet confirming way, as though sealing a contract.

Across the fire, Papa watches as Earth kisses Air, and his half smirk turns abruptly into a frown. He stands, wincing at his soreness before stalking over to them. The movement catches Earth's eye, and he pulls away from Air, fear mounting in his eyes as Papa looms over him. The dark pope bends down slowly over Earth before catching the boy's chin with one leather clad hand, tilting his head up to peer into his eyes. "What, no kiss for daddy?" he says in a soft growl before pulling Earth forward a little and kissing him lightly, waiting for his reaction before continuing.

Earth makes a small 'Eek!' in his throat as Papa's coarse lips meet his, and he stays utterly frozen for a few seconds before closing his eyes and moving his lips a bit, pressing into his mouth. Well... might as well start getting used to it.

Air looks at Earth as he pulls away and then at Papa as he advances on them. He rests his hand on Earth's leg, reassuring him that Papa will not hurt him- much, hopefully... His breath catches as Papa kisses Earth... He squeezes Earth's leg as an automatic reaction. He was not expecting this so quickly… Holy shit. His eyes shift to Earth, making sure he is not too uncomfortable.

Papa chuckles deep in his chest as Earth's lips move against his, and the hand cupping his chin starts to stroke along his necks in light, trailing lines. Papa's mouth opens and captures Earth's bottom lip, sucking on it greedily as his fingers find the sensitive spots along his throat, rubbing them as a tease while this teeth nibble and pull at his full lip in a hot display. Earth shudders involuntarily at Papa's touches and sucking, and he gives a small whimper of arousal, his hand leaving Air's face to grab and pull at his own thighs- trying to keep them off of Papa. Fuck.. what is he doing to me... A bright blush is obvious on his cheeks as Papa's fingers twitch and circle over his delicate skin, and he gives a small gasp as the dark pope's teeth pull at his lower lip. Papa releases the tender bit of flesh, his eyes dark and half lidded as he tilts his head up seductively. "You sinful little thing..." he remarks, seeing Earth's trembling body and how his own small hands are clutching at his thighs to stay off of Papa. Earth gives a minute sound of frustration as Papa pulls away, and his eyes flicker up before blinking and turning to Air, a guilty expression on his red face. "I..."

Air bites his lip, grinning widely at the display Papa is surely putting on to entice him... He crosses his legs, enjoying the view before him, seeing Earth grasp at his thighs... Air can feel himself getting turned on by all of it, but the icing on the cake was not until Earth looked at him with that guilty expression. He covers his mouth, hiding his smile. He nods. "Do not feel guilty... Go ahead and enjoy. Get comfortable, I am right here."

Earth hesitates, biting his lip and opening his mouth to say something before Papa leans into the side of his head, attaching his mouth to his ear and slipping his tongue into the sensitive hole, scraping his teeth against the lobe. Whatever Earth was about to say is lost in a sudden moan of pleasure and he turns back towards Papa, his hands finally reaching up and circling around his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. Earth sucks and nips lightly at the dark pope's mouth, his petite form arching towards the man. "P-Papa..." he moans into his mouth, his fingers sliding along his robes aimlessly "Did... did Air tell you...?"

Slowly, Papa draws back a bit and shakes his head before saying "No... he did not tell me, but I already knew. You must be more careful to keep your mail separate, äskling… especially from hospitals."

Earth's eyes widen as Papa talks, and his head wilts down. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now... for the fun part... finding places to touch you that will make you beg for more." Papa smiles devilishly before pushing up Earth's face with one finger and dipping his head under his chin, his tongue caressing and flicking against the little ghoul's soft spot at the base of his throat as his gloved hands start to explore his body, making Earth breakout in thick goosebumps. Earth groans and shivers, his upper body tilting back against the chair. "Ohh... F-fuck, Papa..."

Air bites his nail hard as he watches everything unfold. He does not want to interrupt, but goddamn, he is getting hard just watching. Earth's fucking moans are not helping either... He stands up, tired of watching. Slowly sliding his hand onto Papa's shoulder, he leans forward and nips at the top of his ear, since he damaged it on the lobe last time. "Mmm... He really likes it when you..." He whispers into his ear before pulling back and smiling. He gently drags his hand down Papa's back as he turns to Earth, watching…

Earth's eyes roll from Papa to Air as Papa detaches himself from Earth and stands up fully, breathing heavy as he looks up at the two standing over him. "What... what are you gonna do to me?" he asks in a breathless voice, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as wild fantasies run through his head at the speed of lighting. Earth's hands run over his thighs and navel, needing stimulation and clenching his teeth in frustration. "P-please..."

Papa's breath hitches at Earth shuddering below him, and his hands twitch forward to give the ghoul what he needs before he firmly shackles them at his side. He steps back, looking at Air with a coy grin. "Do tell...or rather, give a little demonstration, if you will."

Air blushes and nods, grabbing Earth's wrist. "To the bed..." He scoops Earth up, walking him over to it. He lays him down, pushing himself between his legs. "Are you alright?" He smiles, gently kissing the little ghoul's lips, letting his hands drift from his face, down his body. "Are you embarrassed?" He whispers into his ear as he grinds against him, digging his nails into his thighs through his clothing.

Earth's hips buck up as Air's sharp nails drive into him, and he whimpers. "E-easy..." His teeth dig into his bottom lip as he sees Papa slink over to the side of the bed and seats himself on top of the covers, his fine robes tented with his thick erection as he watches the pair. Second notices that Earth is looking at him, and he gives a seducing smile before reaching down between his legs, patting the head of his cock in anticipation. Earth flushes red again and closes his eyes, a high moan escaping his body as Air's heavy form grinds against him. "Ahh-! ... y-yes, I'm good..."

Air chuckles and quickly detaches his claws. "Sorry, love..." He continues to grind against him, moaning against his neck as he kisses it and bites it. He slides his hands up Earth's sides gently and back down, letting him get used to his touch before he leans back and starts removing his own clothing. He looks over at Papa as he does so, winking at him with a huge grin on his face…

Papa gives a single sultry laugh, continuing to palm himself through his robes as Air strips off his uniform. Fuck... isn't that a hot mess... He flicks his tongue out, wetting his lips and observing Earth helping Air, grabbing at his tunic and pulling it off hastily. He's so impatient... adorable.

Air laughs as Earth helps him strip, covering himself from Earth's ticklish fingers for a few seconds. He quickly recovers, grabbing his partner's wrists, holding him down as he rolls his hips against him with long strokes. "Ugh, fuck..." He slides his hand into Earth's pants, pressing his fingers between his thighs. He rubs his pussy through his underwear, feeling how wet he is through them. "You are so damn excited, hmm? Maybe we should have done this sooner..." He rubs his fingertips over his clit, circling a few times before slipping his warm hand under the cloth, pressing his finger inside his love. "Mmm... fuck...." He presses a second in and slowly drags them in and out a few times before removing his hand from Earth's pants completely. 

Earth's head rocks back as Air pushes his fingers into him, indecipherable moans and curses stringing from his open mouth as he tightens around his thick fingers. He jerks his hips as he pulls out of him, and he looks up at the bigger ghoul, immediately starting to beg. "N-no, put them back... dammit, Air, you fucking tease, I want them! Put them back...! Please!" He cries out like a spoiled child, pulling against Air's pin futilely for more.

He looks at his wet fingers, strings of the small ghoul's cum connecting the two. Air chuckles, dragging his tongue up the digits, pushing them inside his mouth. "Mmm...I love how you taste..." He eyes Papa, waiting for him to do something aside from watch.

"What needy boy you are..." Second purrs, putting his mitre aside, stripping off his gloves and pushing his robe over his head, revealing his mostly healed over wounds and his throbbing boner with his naked body. "How can someone so small be so loud?" he drawls before crawling over to Earth's head and trailing his fingers over his face, reaching his lips and starting to push them into his mouth. "As beautiful the sounds you make, I think this would be a better use of your mouth at the moment." He laughs lowly as Earth suckles and suck on his fingers eagerly, drool starting to leak out of his mouth in thick drops as he moans between Papa's bare fingers.

Air starts pulling off Earth's clothes, tossing his pants to the floor. He stares at his underwear, rubbing his finger down the obvious wet spot before going to pull them off. He moves between his beloved's thighs, eyes focused on the action in front of him before leaning down and pressing his hot mouth against Earth's wet, reddened pussy. He drags his tongue between his labia, anchoring his legs down with his hands to keep him from moving around. "Mmm..." He moves his head up and down letting his tongue brush against his engorged clit a few times before wrapping his lips around it, sucking it gently. He chuckles against him as he reacts... refusing to let him move away.

The small ghoul's hands clench into shuddering fists as Air presses his tongue to his clit, and he yelps at the electric sensation, his hips twitching into the bed to escape his sucking but finding himself trapped. His hands start to move down, but Papa promptly traps his wrists together with one hand and pins them above his head, making Earth cry out between Papa's thick fingers as Air delivers another torturous series of flicks from his tongue to his hypersensitive clit. Papa has a rather sweet smile on his face as he presses his fingers further, petting Earth's tongue before removing them and tracing them down to his right nipple. "You are such a sensitive boy... I wonder..." He tweaks the ghouls nipple to hear a responding yip from Earth's mouth, and he almost giggles. "So sensitive..." he remarks before crouching down and trapping the hardening nub between his lips, massaging it with tender licks and pulls to try and drive the drummer over the edge, having a mouth on each of his most sensitive areas.

Air blushes as Papa finally moves to pleasure Earth further. He reaches under himself, stroking his cock a few times as he continues to eat Earth out. He wiggles his face, his nose rubbing against his clit as his lips pull and suck on his inner labia. He pushes his finger inside him to wet it and pulls it out, rubbing it gently against his asshole as he drags his tongue from his vaginal opening to his clitoris. "Mmm..."

The drummer squirms and moans under Air's attentions, and as Papa's teeth toy and knead his nipple, he feels the tension in his lower belly begin to tighten. "Ah-Ahhh... F-fuck- I'm g-gunna…!"

Air buries his face into Earth's cunt again, shoving his fingers back inside him, bending them and rubbing them against his g-spot with rapid thrusts to get him to climax. He removes his hand from his cock, digging his fingers into Earth's thigh, holding him firmly... making sure his nails are not hurting him this time. He can feel the muscles squeezing and throbbing... He moans against him to excite him more...hoping he pulls him over the edge with it.

Papa, hearing Earth's exclamation, quickly reaches up to pinch and rub Earth's other nipple as he sucks hard on the one his mouth is attached to, flicking his tongue like a snake over the nub as his free hand shoves it's fingers into the ghouls mouth. "Come on, you naughty boy... come for us..."

Between the sudden surge of stimulation between the two, Earth comes like a firecracker, his whole body rocking forward with the force of his orgasm, a small amount of liquid squirting into Air's mouth from his entrance. "AAH- Oh FUCK!" he shouts, the words slightly muffled from Papa's fingers in his mouth. His thin frame shakes and quivers, eventually sinking back down to the bed as he catches his breath. "F-f-fuck... oh my g-god..."

Air blinks at the sudden squirt and removes his mouth, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he sits back. He smiles, rubbing Earth's leg. "Damn... That looked and felt like one of the best orgasms you could have..." He chuckles, staring at Earth's blushed face and parted lips as he breathes heavily.

Papa looks down at Earth's trembling form, licking his lips "I agree... I must inform you that I am rather envious of your climax, Earth." he laughs lowly and slips his fingers out of his mouth, his hand moving down his slender body in a heavy stroke that makes Earth twitch and moan. He grins, looking over at Air. "I do hope we did not put him out for the night... I thought we had plans for him."

Air laughs at Papa's remark. "He just needs a couple minutes to recover... That was probably the most powerful orgasm I have seen him have... Probably blew his damn mind..." He waits a couple minutes, admiring the lithe ghoul before pinching Earth's thigh, wiggling it. "You ready for some more, babe?"

The little ghoul groans and pushes his ass off of the bed, stretching his legs before looking back down, catching his lower lip between his teeth in a come-on as he looks at Air, then Papa. "Yeah... I'm ready for... ready for more." he agrees softly, his breath still coming in rough gasps as he pushes his hands together behind his head.

Air bites his tongue slightly, grinning. "All right... Who do you want to play with first...? Actually... anything you want to try since there are two of us..? I am sure your head is bursting with some nasty fantasies, hmm?" He winks at Earth, snickering.

Earth flushes red as Air calls him out on his fantasies, turning his suddenly strawberry red face away from them both, an embarrassed smile curling up his lips. He mumbles something, his teeth flashing as he grins and giggles at his own deviousness.

The dark pope leans over him, grabbing his thin wrists and pushing them back up above his head. "What was that? I am afraid you will have to speak louder, boy..."

Earth blushes an even deeper maroon before looking up and stuttering something out to Papa, his eyes anticipating and anxious. Papa leans in, a grin playing on his lips before his face lights up as he hears Earth's lewd fantasy. "Spitroasting? Oh, you naughty, naughty ghoul..." he declares loudly, giving Air a wicked smirk before looking back down at the submissive boy. "Perhaps we can oblige you... what do you think, Air?"

Air covers his face some at Earth's embarrassed expression. He himself is embarrassed to hell and back, too, because he's definitely not used to this kind of stuff... "Ah...y-yes... Of course. Would you prefer us switch places or just continue from here?"

"Mmn... I want his tight hole." He growls roughly, his eyes crawling over Earth’s form before fixating on the dark lips of his labia. He gazes hungrily at the dusky patch of skin, breathing heavily as his fingers stretch toward it. Before he reaches the drummer’s groin, he glances back at Earth, looking for his permission.

Earth watches Papa stretch his hand between his legs before looking back at him, cocking his head in a 'May I?' gesture. Earth nips his tongue between his teeth before nodding, rocking his head back into the silk sheets and closing his eyes in preparation. The dark pope gives a sound of amusement at Earth's agreement before pushing his fingers down Earth's pubic mound, running them over the little ghouls swelled clit and lightly pressing them against his still sopping wet hole, tenderly rubbing and pinching the delicate skin surrounding his entrance.

Earth shivers and pushes his hips off of the bed, his thighs twitching and his legs spreading open at Papa's gentle nudges from his other hand.

Air removes himself from between Earth's thighs, walking around to his side. "Very well..." He watches as Papa starts to finger him, Air strokes his hair, leaning down and kissing his lips gently... He slides his hands over his chest, dragging his nails up his midline. He takes his lips roughly, nipping at them and sucking hard.

The smaller ghoul moans hotly into Air's mouth, his little tongue slipping out to lick and taste Air's lips as Papa sidles between the drummer's legs. Second’s callused hands squeeze and grope over Earth's lower body as he dips his head down, breathing in the scent of Earth's arousal heavily before diving in. The dark pope's painted lips suckle and cover his dripping pussy, and his tongue laps in slow, thorough licks between his labia before Papa pulls away, a thick string of cum connecting the two before he flicks it into his mouth. "Mmmn... you taste so sweet, little one..." he compliments, licking the corners of his mouth as he waits to see if Air's going to flip the boy over.

Air grabs Earth under his armpits, lifting him easily off the bed. "Here... Get on your knees for me, love..." He helps Earth move and stands in front of him, gently rubbing his shoulders and upper arms. He presses himself close to Earth, wanting to feel his lips and hands on his own skin...With the new position he's in, Earth looks up at Air, his eyes wide and needful as he trails his lips against the bigger ghoul's thick head. Lightly, he starts to suck and lick over the sensitive tip before finally looking down and focusing, pushing the head into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue, getting the feel of it.

Papa, meanwhile, sits up and positions himself behind Earth, slowly rocking his girth on top of the drummer's ass. He puts a hand over his length and whispers silently, a very faint green glow attaching itself to his cock before he pulls his hand away. He notices Air watching him and chuckles. "Never have to use a condom if you can conduct a simple blocking spell... I will show you sometime." Finished with putting on his contraceptive, he pulls his cock back and lines it up with Earth's vaginal entrance, rubbing the large head over the wet lips like lip balm. "Whenever you are ready..."

Air grabs Earth under the chin, gently rocking his hips back and forth, moaning as he feels Earth's hot, wet tongue against his head. "Fuck..." He wants him to get used to it before he can think of facefucking him… He does not know how bad his gag reflex is though, so he is kind of measuring the depth of his mouth as well. "If Earth is ready..." He pulls his cock from his love's mouth, stroking it as he waits for Earth to give consent. 

"I'm...I'm ready.. please..." he moans up at Air, one of his hands crawling up the pianist's outer thigh to squeeze and rub his ass. "Please, Air... I want to taste your thick cock... please..."

Air flinches as he slides his hands up his thigh. "Mmm...." He feels chills crawl up his spine as Earth begs... Fucking hell... He rubs his thumb over Earth's bottom lip, pressing it against his tongue... then drags it slightly down, pulling his jaw open. 

He looks up at Papa and then back down, watching as he pushes his cock into the little ghoul's mouth, taking a fistful of hair into his hand.

With Earth's consent, Papa starts to push himself inside of the tight little ghoul in small, slow thrusts, stretching him and getting him accustomed to his length. "Ah hell... You are tight, Earth..." he mutters to himself, his hands fastening themselves to Earth's slim hips and squeezing them tight. Earth whimpers in pleasure as Papa manages to fit himself inside, and the vocalization sends a twinge of vibration up Air's cock as Earth begins to bob his head, breathing heavily as he tries to take in more of the shaft.

Air throws his head back, hissing through his teeth at the sensation of Earth's lips and tongue on his cock. His chest rises and falls noticeably as he get used to the feeling, looking back down at him, biting his lip. "That feels amazing..." He slowly rolls his hips, pressing his length in and out of Earth's mouth, slowly getting rougher and faster.

Earth moans as Air starts to pump his length in and out of his mouth, gaining momentum as the submissive ghoul groans and takes as much of him as he can.

Papa grunts as he fills Earth to the hilt, holding himself there for a moment as he feels the tight muscles quivering around him before pulling out to the head and ramming back in with a slap! "Ahh- fuck... Earth..." he growls, digging his nails into his skin as he thrusts.

Air moans and leans over Earth's form, grabbing Papa by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. He bites his lip, pulling on it before shoving his mouth hard into his again. "Mmm.." He thrusts hard into Earth's throat, feeling the muscles twitch and the sound of Earth gagging. He pulls out quickly, letting him breathe. He pulls away from Papa, putting his hand under Earth's neck, feeling as he shoves himself in again, his throat opening up more before he chokes.

Earth gags and coughs, sucking in breath before Air thrusts into him again. Tears start to gather in his eyes at the feel of the back of his throat getting hit, but he fights the urge to gag as long as he can for Air's sake. He groans, his sounds sending pulses of vibration through the big ghoul's cock almost like a low power vibrator. He tries his best to breathe through his nose, but it's slow going…

Papa moans into Air's mouth as he kisses him, and he reaches up one bony hand to pull the ghoul's head closer and hold him there, locked in a passionate kiss as they fuck the writhing man beneath them. However, as Air pulls away, Papa gives a needy grunt and snags his long hair, bending him over Earth before clamping his mouth to his thick neck. "Mine." he growls possessively against his muscle, biting and sucking hard on the spot to leave a lasting mark.

Air pulls his cock out of the back of Earth's throat, breaking from the facefuck for a few moments until Earth is ready again... Air grits his teeth as Papa grabs his hair, yelping and groaning loudly as he feels his teeth sink into neck. He grasps at Earth's shoulders, digging his nails in at the searing pain. "Fuck--!" He releases his little ghoul's shoulders and grabs Papa's wrist. "You--ass-" Biting a lot harder than usual, the shit.

"I lost almost a week due to the injuries I pulled off of you... you owe me this." He snarls softly, lapping up the leaking blood and pounding into Earth with a particularly hard thrust. He continues to make a line of hickeys and bites along the crook of his neck, leaving the skin bruised and broken. Earth looks up as Air yelps, and he blushes at Papa's words. The little ghoul grits his teeth between great heaving breaths as Papa pumps his length in and out, and he fights back whimpers of ecstasy only to have them pouring out as he opens his mouth to take in Air once again.

Air twists his back as Papa continues to bite and suck at his skin brutally. Fucker had to break the skin... He knows what the smell of blood does to him. His cock throbs as he reaches down and strokes it a couple times, pulling away forcefully from Papa. "Fuck... you bastard." He rubs his hand over the bloodied skin, examining it closely... He smells it and drags his tongue slowly up his fingers. "Mmm..." His eyes linger on Papa a few seconds before he bends down, grabbing Earth's face. "If you continue, I will come too early..." He bites Earth's lip, sucking on it. "Taste my blood..." He chuckles, smashing his lips against his, pressing his tongue inside his mouth, dragging it across Earth's. He pulls his lips away, pressing them against his cheek. He plants kisses along his chin and jawline, leading to his ear. He wraps his hand around Earth's throat gently, eyes pulling up to stare at Papa as he whispers. "Now is the time to try things you have been afraid to. Do not worry about hurting me, I do enjoy it for the most part... I have things I could try on you, but if you would rather me demonstrate on Papa, I can do that. Mmm… I must admit, I do want fuck you at the same time Papa is, but only if you are up for it... Are you enjoying it so far? You seem to be... Your cute moans are driving me crazy..." He pulls back, examining Earth's deeply blushed face and teary eyes. "Does his cock feel good inside you? Hmm?" He reaches under his chest, rubbing his hand over his nipple.

Earth groans and whimpers the entire time Air's talking, Papa stopping his thrusting long enough for him to listen. As Air finishes and pets his front, he moans and arches his whole body, rocking back onto his knees into Papa's lap and reaching up to circle his arms around Air's neck. As he moves, Air feels a sudden gush of warmth over his open wounds as blood suddenly squirts from the bites. Earth huffs softly, eyeing the way the red drops trail down Air's chest, and he bends his head to kiss at the wet skin. "Yes- he feels so good.. I want y-you both... inside me." he whispers in a trembling voice, looking up at Air with a pleading expression.

Air winces, nose wrinkling briefly at the sudden burst of blood. He looks down at his chest, seeing blood dripping down it, then looks back at Earth, blushing. "I-I did not know you could do that..." He throws his head back at his lips upon his skin, slowing rolling it back down to look upon Earth again. "...Ok... Which position are we doing this in then...?"

The little ghoul considers this, and is about to speak when Papa leans forward, tucking his chin into the crook of his neck as he looks at Air.

"How about we have him in our laps? A little Earth sandwich?" He chuckles, wrapping his arms around the boy's thin waist and sliding one finger down to stroke his clit. "Here... I will make it easy for you." Papa reaches up with both hands and takes Earth's wrists, pulling his arms off of Air and wrapping them around his chest from behind. He smirks, then twitches his fingers. Green bindings form over Earth's wrists, pinning them together against Papa's back and binding Earth against him. The dark pope pulls out of Earth with a single thrust and rubs his cock slowly between his wet lips, making Earth gasp. "What do you say, ghouls... would a little Earth sandwich be acceptable?"

Air drags his tongue across his teeth as he watches Papa bind Earth around him... Earth's blushed expression and lustful eyes set Air's skin on fire. He draws close, dragging his hands down Earth's thighs. "Well, Earth...? Would this be a good position to start off in?" He leans down, nipping at Earth's clavicle and shoulder... "I think it will feel amazing for all of us."

"Y-yes... but..." Earth looks back at Papa, worried. "G-go slow... please, I've never done anything with anal."

The dark pope gives and soft laugh and nuzzles the side of his head, a knowing smile carved into his skeletal lips. "Do not worry käraste... I will treat you with all the gentleness of a virgin." He raises a single eyebrow at Air, giving him a meaningful wink before adjusting the boy in his lap to position his cock lower.

Air grunts as he adjusts himself to somehow get this to work. Papa has probably done this before... He grabs Earth's legs, pulling them up and to the sides of his hips. He laughs as he kind of wiggles his way close to them both, pressing himself up against Earth as he adjusts his legs around Papa's. He strokes his cock a few times, lifting Earth slightly to align himself with his vagina. "If it hurts or anything, make sure you let us know... Might be uncomfortable at first."

The little ghoul gives Air a slightly worried look, but as both Papa's and Air's cock rubbing his entrances, he whines and strains up into Air's embrace. "P-please... I'm ready..." he moans, panting as he tries to prepare himself. Papa waits for Air to start pushing in, not wanting to startle the boy too badly.

Air grunts as he holds onto his cock firmly, slowly pressing it up inside him. He adjusts his position the more he pushes inside, making sure it is comfortable enough for all of them...He and Papa are pretty much gonna have to be in each other's laps as well to make this work effectively. Awkward first position, but all right... He moans as he fits his entire cock inside him, nails digging into Earth's thin thighs. "Fuck..."

Papa chuckles as Air scoots and wiggles close, straddling his legs with his thighs. He presses himself closer, pushing Earth up against the bigger ghoul and sandwiching him between them. Being so close to Air and having Earth riding in their laps... exactly what he wanted. Still smiling, he slowly rocks forward, pushing his member into Earth's ass an inch at a time. The little ghoul moans and squeezes Papa tight, his fingers clutching and scraping at his back as the two start to move in sync.

Air moans, biting into Earth's neck as he feels Papa's cock press inside Earth's ass... making the fit even tighter. He drags his tongue across Earth's skin as he tastes blood bubbling up around his filed teeth. "Mmm..." He slowly rocks his hips, rubbing against Earth's insides and Papa's cock. Damn... he can feel all of it... Shit. He removes his teeth, planting small kisses along Earth's jawline. "Fuck, you feel so good..."

Earth's sharp little nails sink into Papa’s back, breaking the skin as he takes in both cocks. "F-fuck... Oh- oh fuck... ahhhn!" he cries out as Papa thrusts himself inside to the hilt, and as Air stretches the tight walls of his pussy. "This feels s-so... so good..." Whimpering, he starts to rock up and down on their dicks in lustful need, squeezing them both with his hot insides.

Air hisses as he digs into his skin, biting harder into his flesh. He sucks on it, tasting the blood. "Ugh, fuck..." He pinches his nipples between his fingers and bite at his neck, leaving dark bruises along Earth's neck in his wake. He finally looks at Papa, wanting to touch and attached his lips to him... Their cocks rubbing together inside Earth is an amazing feeling... despite the thin wall separating them.

Papa's heavy breath catches as Air looks at him with smoking eyes full of raw lust, and he fights back the urge to shiver. Without missing a single rock into Earth, he grabs up the back of Air's neck and pulls him in for a greedy kiss, ramming his tongue into his mouth as he speeds up the motion of his hips.

Earth is jammed between their chests as they kiss, and he cries out at Papa pumps savagely into him, his hands straining against their bonds. "Oh f-fuck! Y-yes...!" Air groans, dragging his tongue across Papa's between sucking and biting on his lips. He rams his cock into Earth, matching Papa's speed. He grunts and moans into Papa's mouth, getting even more turned on by how hard Papa is holding him in place. "fuck--" He bites Papa's lip as his eyes glow light blue, grinning as he pulls air from his lungs slowly...wanting to see how he will react this time.

Papa's eyes widen in confusion, then realization... before closing in ecstasy as air is sucked from his lungs, his head going light as he gasps fruitlessly. His fingers clutch at Air's shoulder and neck, twitching and digging as he continues to pound into Earth with increased desperation, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Earth hisses and moans between them, his hands clenching helplessly. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, rolling in waves of pleasure. Air backs down, allowing Papa to breathe, but not completely. He leaves him heaving for oxygen to make the climax more powerful. "Mm, are you about to come already, Papa?" He chuckles, reaching between him and Earth, rubbing Earth's clit as he slowly pulls out to the head of his cock, ramming it back in.

They both jerk and groan as Air thrusts back into him, and Papa pants as he slows his thrusts to match Air's. The skeletal pope looks up at the bigger ghoul, one eyebrow spiking up at Air's jest. He pauses between pumps for a few seconds, making sure that Air is watching before leaning over Earth and licking up the blood from Air's bite on his shoulder, lapping it clean in slow, seductive strokes of his tongue. That done, he attaches his mouth to the boy's ear, tonguing and sucking hotly at the sensitive cartridge as he rocks back and forth in sensual thrusts. 

Air watches, blushing at the display... Earth writhing between them and turning his head as Papa attaches himself to his ear. Fucking hell... He really wants to get his hands on Papa. "We should change positions." His back was starting to ache from the weird position anyway.

"Mnn... I agree." Papa whispers into Earth's ear, but loud enough so Air can hear. He gives one last hard suck on his earlobe before pulling back looking at Air, groaning mentally as his mostly healed wounds mutter angrily in protest. Maybe we did this a little too early... fuck it. "What did you have in mind...?" he huffs, rocking his cock in and out of Earth's tight ass torturously slow before stopping so they can listen to Air's proposal.

Earth shudders and groans at the glacially slow thrusts, and he bites his tongue to keep from begging for more as he looks at Air, trying to keep his hips still and failing rather pathetically.

"I really want to share Papa, Earth..." He chuckles, kissing Earth gently. "Perhaps I could fuck you, Earth… and Papa, you could fuck me. How you want to be positioned is up to you, I suppose..."

Papa's eyes light up as Air gives his suggestion, and a wicked smile plasters itself to his face as he thinks it over. "Oh... Most definitely. Earth, is this agreeable?" he questions, reaching up to grip the back of his head and tugging it back as he accentuates his inquiry with a thrust. Earth whimpers and rocks his head back, his legs twitching. "Yes... I-I don't care, I just want to get fucked... Please..." He closes his eyes as he pleads, trying to entice them to quit teasing him and go hot and heavy again.

Air pulls out, moaning softly. "Do not worry... I will fuck you out of your mind..." He chuckles, nudging Earth's nose with his. "How do you want to proceed, Papa?" He scoots back on the bed, hanging a leg off the side, admiring the sight before him.

Slowly, Papa pulls out of Earth and twitches his fingers, releasing Earth and pushing him forward and off of his lap so he can stretch a bit. This is the most exercise he's gotten all week... He bites back a groan as he gets to his knees, kneeling behind Earth's lithe and eager body. "Mmnh... how about you get on your hands and knees..." Papa lightly spanks Earth's ass, making him jerk. "... And you, Air, fuck him doggystyle while I ride your ass?"

Air gets behind Earth, dragging his hand down his spine, slapping and squeezing his ass. "Get comfortable..." He grasps his hips, rubbing his throbbing cock between his cheeks. He presses the head into his vagina, moaning as he feels it slip in easily. He rams it in to the hilt, wanting to hear Earth's cute moan. He turns, eyes catching Papa's. "I am ready."

Earth's resounding moans fill the room as Air slams his thick cock into him, shoving his head between his hands and biting the sheets to try and restrain from yelling out in pleasure. Papa hesitates for a second, drinking in the view of Air taking Earth for his own before sidling up behind him, reaching one hand down to Earth's stuffed cunt and collecting several thick strands of cum on his seeking fingers. That done, Papa brings his lubed fingers to Air's entrance quickly, massaging the tight ring of muscle soothingly before plunging a finger inside him, hoping to get a reaction.

Air’s amused by Earth’s movements, knowing the little ghoul’s fantasies were being fulfilled… He slowly pumps his cock out, but only a couple inches before pushing back in so that Papa can do what he needed to do. He jerks as he feels Papa’s fingers against his hole, rubbing Earth’s cum around the pink flesh. He rams his cock into Earth completely as he feels Papa’s finger thrust inside him suddenly. He squeezes Earth’s hips, blushing. “Shit— Could warn me..”

"Now where's the fun in that?" Papa chuckles, pumping his slicked finger in and out of Air's twitching hole before adding another one to start stretching him open. His fingers probe and nudge inside him, sliding all the way to the knuckle to find the places that will make Air shudder. "Mnn..."

Earth whimpers and wiggles under Air, his cunt squeezing tight around Air's thick girth as he's pounded into, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets to hold on to for support as Air fucks him raw.

Air winces, hanging his head as he feels Papa's fingers rub against his prostate. He curses at the tingling, warm sensation. "Mm, fuck..." He slowly pushes his cock deeper inside Earth, reaching around his front, his hands sensually sliding up the curves of his thin frame. He pushes his hand between Earth's legs, rubbing his hard clit, continuing with slow thrusts. The little ghoul shudders at Air's deep, savage thrusts into him, and he gives a soft groan of contentment and lust as he rocks back into the bigger man, panting into the sheets his face is buried into as he squeezes around his thick length.

Papa slowly strokes against Air's prostate, running his bony finger against the gland before pulling his digits out of his ass and straightening up, sliding forward on his knees and grabbing Air's hips roughly. "I can not wait to feel you around my cock again..." he whispers harshly into Air's ear as he lines up the head of his cock with the big ghoul's anus. Without bothering to warn him, he starts to push himself into his tight hole. "Ugh... Lucifer, you feel good..."

The big ghoul grits his teeth, wincing as the Dark Pope starts to open him up, his cock filling him slowly. His eyes roll back, his eyelids closing at the pleasurable sensation... Fuck... He presses himself back against Papa to help him along. Air's nails dig deep into Earth's skin as he feels his muscles contract around his cock, making him shudder. This is a lot to deal with at once for the old ghoul... He is highly amused at his reaction thus far... but he knows he will not last long with so much stimulation. "Fuck..." He pulls out of Earth, not wanting to come inside him since he is not wearing a condom and bends over, pressing his face between Earth's cheeks and letting his tongue circle his asshole before pushing inside it. Should be easier for Papa to fucking go at it from this position, too.

Papa looks over Air's new position in bemusement before widening his stance, moving his hands from Air's hips to his shoulders and beginning to fuck the ghoul with deep, bed rocking thrusts. Papa's face twists with a snarl of pleasure, digging his nails into his blood streaked skin. "F-fuck-"

Earth's eyes roll briefly as Air pulls out of him, confused for a moment before he feels his tongue push into him. Putting two and two together, he spreads his legs wider and reaches down to shove his fingers into himself, hitching his breath as Air eats his ass.

Air hisses, throwing his head back as Papa starts ramming his cock deep inside him. "Nnghh--Papa--" He whimpers and grabs Earth's hand, moving it. He shoves his fingers back into him, pushing in far to rub against his g spot. He breathes heavily, squeezing his eyelids shut as his cock throbs and twitches. "Fuck-- I am going to come--" He whimpers as he can feel his muscles starting to tighten up in his abdomen. "Please--"

Papa opens his mouth before deciding Air's too close to waste time. Growling, Papa bends over the big ghoul and grabs up his throat, his blunt fingernails pressing against Air's veins as he thrusts with all of the power and speed he can muster. The dark pope groans, his own length pulsing as he gets close.

Earth yips as Air shoves his fingers deep, and his eyes roll as his fingers curl savagely. "I'm gonna cum..." he whimpers, drool hanging from his lips in overstimulation.The little ghoul gives a high, helpless keen as Air's fingers circle his clit, sailing over the edge into orgasm. Bucking his hips hard into his fingers, he lets out a single shout of primal lust before burying his face into the silken sheets, groaning as he rides out his climax.

It was too much for the old ghoul. Grunting and moaning, he buries his fingers deep into Earth’s dripping cunt and lets loose a low howl as he came, his cock hanging untouched between his legs and pumping out his seed over the rumpled, damp silk sheets. 

The dark pope watches their orgasms hazily, eyes fluttering before slamming shut as he fucks the ghoul before him in increasingly desperate and vicious thrusts. "F-fuck, Air, I am...!" Is all he manages to get out before he comes, burying his cock balls deep into Air and hissing silently as he emptied himself into his beloved. "Ffuck…” he groans, spilling himself royally inside and collapsing on top of the big ghoul. Subconsciously, he wraps his arms around his steady, solid body, his breath harsh against Air’s sweat-streaked skin. 

Earth whimpers as Air pulls out his fingers, his lower half shaking in the air for a few seconds before slowly allowing his legs to fold up under him, sighing in relief as his stretched and sore muscles get much-needed relief. His eyes flutter shut in exhaustion, breathing his lover’s names under his breath like a chant.

“What’s that, Earth?” Air murmurs, his body sinking down directly onto the wet spot and finding abruptly he didn’t give a rats ass. 

Earth’s eyes rolled, sitting up with a grimace and scooting back into Air’s body, curling up against his slick side. “I… I think this can work. The three of us, I mean.”

“I think so too. That is… if Princess here promises no more trips to his little ‘fun room’ under the castle…” The big ghoul chuckles, wrapping one arm on top of Earth in a weary movement. 

Second hisses against Air’s back, his face wrinkling in distaste after being apparently pulled back from the edge of sleep. “That’s Princess Emeritus the Second to you, ghoul. Don’t push it.”


End file.
